The Cardcaptor Saga
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Complete! This is the saga of Sakura Avalon, Li Shoran, and everyone else in the series! Some parts may be PG-13. But not everything! Enjoy!
1. The Cardcaptor Saga: Part 1

Madison Taylor's Extra Special Best Cardcaptor Fan Fiction Story EVER!  
  
  
  
By Lillian B. Parker  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
With the Final Judgment passed, and almost all 52 Clow Cards turned into Star Cards, life was going pretty good for Cardcaptor Sakura Avalon. She was still embarrassed about having to be carried home by her friend Madison and the other Cardcaptor in her hometown, Li. She couldn't help being drained of her energy! But otherwise than that, everything was going her way. And speaking of 'ways', Sakura's older brother Tory's best friend Julian Starr a.k.a. Uway, second guardian to the Clow Cards was at the door. Mr. Avalon let Julian in.  
  
"Good morning Julian."  
  
"Good morning! Hi Tory, Hi Sakura." Sakura, who just realized she was still in her PJ's squealed and zoomed out of the room. Tory rolled his eyes. Mr. Avalon just smiled and dished out the pancakes. Fully dressed, Sakura returned to the kitchen. She helped herself to some pancakes and slipped some into a napkin to bring up to Kero, the other guardian of the Cards. Pancakes and pudding were his favorite.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura faked. "I forgot my notebook upstairs!" Sakura slapped her forehead and ran upstairs. She quickly gave Kero the pancakes and hurried back downstairs. Julian and Tory were wheeling their bikes out of the garage.  
  
"Bye Dad!" Sakura called, after she had snapped her skates on. She hopped down the stairs and set off for school. Mr. Avalon stood in the doorway, and watched her skate away. Inside the house, the phone glowed an eerie red as Madison and a boy with blue hair approached the house. The phone stopped glowing. The power lines crackled behind the house.  
  
"Hi Mr. Avalon, is Sakura home?" asked Madison.  
  
"She just left. If you hurry you can catch her."  
  
"Thanks!" as soon as the kids left, the phone immediately rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Mr. Avalon into the telephone.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Avalon. I have some good news for you..."  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Called a voice. Sakura skidded to a stop and turned around. It was Madison. And Eli Moon.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura called, waving. They came over.  
  
"We just stopped at your house to walk to school with you." Madison said. "You must have got an early start this morning." Eli joined in.  
  
"Mmm hmm!"  
  
"Let's get going. Or else we'll all be late." Sakura said smiling. When they were just about there, they walked past the street that turned down to where Li lived. And Li was there. He spotted them and literally ran towards them.  
  
"Oh hi Li!" Sakura said, seeing him coming over.  
  
"Hi." Li said, legs starting to turn into mush. Eli glared at Li. Li glared back. Li stepped in front of Madison so he could walk next to Sakura.  
  
"Hey Madison, do you want to come and sleepover tomorrow night? My dad is making lasagna and I know how much you like it." Sakura asked over her shoulder.  
  
"All right. I'm pretty sure I can go."  
  
"Great!" Sakura said. They were at the school now. Sakura took off her elbow, wrist, and kneepads off. Along with her skates. She stuffed them back in her pack as the bell to go to class rang.  
  
In 5-2, the class was excited. It was Friday, and all classes have weekend fever in the air. Mr. Torrado did too. He hardly paid attention to the day's schedule and let silent reading time go an hour long. Kids stirred restlessly in their seats. Sakura and Madison were passing notes, careful not to be caught. Eli was staring at his books, eyes not moving. He had the usual evil smirk on his face, an evil plot forming in his mind. What could he do with the sleepover tomorrow night?  
  
"Hee hee hee." He laughed silently to himself. He got out a book, which had a lock on it. He wrote:  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I have good plans for Saturday night. This morning I successfully was able to start the plan of ruining Li Shoran's life. And improving mine. Sakura will be leaving with her family to Timbuktu and I can cause all the mayhem I want. Ha ha ha. I am reading a good book ..'  
  
Li was in a good mood, too. He had known that rusty pair of binoculars in his closet would come in handy one day.  
  
"Hee hee hee." Li laughed into the pages of 'Les Miserable'.  
  
In the passed notes between Madison and Sakura, they had discussed what they were going to do at the sleepover.  
  
'We'll watch some of my Cardcaptor movies.'  
  
'And have cake.'  
  
'Yum. But you'll have to make sure Kero doesn't eat all of it.'  
  
'Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should order a pizza instead.'  
  
'Is Tory going to be there?'  
  
'I dunno.'  
  
'I hope not. He is so annoying.'  
  
'Ditto.'  
  
Meanwhile at Tory's School.  
  
Tory was rubbing his neck. It was so sore from Ruby hanging on it all the time.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Julian.  
  
"Nothing." Tory muttered.  
  
"Hey, want to go and see a movie tomorrow night or something?"  
  
"I guess." Tory grunted.  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"My #@%&$#% neck hurts!" Tory snarled.  
  
"Oh. Want an Advil?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Ooooooooh TORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Ruby's annoying sing song voice. "TORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uunnnn." Groaned Tory.  
  
"Tory! Do you want to come and have dinner at my mast--- er my house tomorrow?"  
  
"Um. Me and Julian were going to see a movie."  
  
"Oh that's fine! Julian can come and have dinner too and we can all see a movie together! I'll see you at 7:00?"  
  
Tory grunted again.  
  
"Okay then." She flung her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "Bye!" She skipped out of the room.  
  
"I think I'll take that Advil now." Tory said.  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Dad, Can Madison sleepover tomorrow?" Sakura asked as soon as she heard her dad come in. Silence.  
  
"Dad?" Sakura asked, setting down the cake mix box. She walked to the table where her dad was sitting, head in his hands. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I got a call from work this morning."  
  
"And.."  
  
"They want to move me up."  
  
"Well that's good!"  
  
"We'll have to move." That last word came a shock.  
  
"Move? But I don't want to move!"  
  
"Well, I'm not REALLY sure if we'll have to move. We'll have to just cross our fingers and wait." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Okay then. But can Madison come over? And can we order pizza?"  
  
"I suppose so. Just don't annoy Tory. I don't think he has any plans." Just then, Tory came in.  
  
"Hi." He grumbled.  
  
"Bad day?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ughnn." Tory said.  
  
"Hey, Dad had a bad day too. Let's have a pity party!" Sakura suggested.  
  
"What's wrong, Son?" Mr. Avalon asked. Tory mumbled some words.  
  
"What's that? I heard the name Ruby!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"Ruby?" questioned Mr. Avalon.  
  
"Sigh. Julian and me have to go to some girl's house for dinner. She invited us and it's the only polite thing to do. Then we're going to a movie."  
  
"Sounds like a date to me. I better call Madison." Sakura said and ran to the phone. She picked up the cordless receiver to go to her room and call. A piece of purple paper fell off the receiver. Sakura picked it up. It had the Clow Seal on it. Just like the one from the teddy bear. Sakura stifled a gasp and ran to her room.  
  
"It's identical to the one from the bear!" Sakura told Kero. Kero stared at both pieces of paper.  
  
"Something strange IS going on. The Seal, the phone call." Kero's voice trailed off.  
  
"But what if we move? What about everything weird that has happened? Will it follow me? And what about Uway? And Li?" Sakura began to cry.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I really don't think you'll move. If you do, Uway will find someway to assist you. And you kick butt more than that other kid does." Sakura sniffed.  
  
"But I won't have my friends!" She wailed and flung herself on the bed. Kero patted her shoulder.  
  
"Um... Master?" Ruby asked Eli, tracing a star in the carpet with her foot.  
  
"What is it." Eli said, in his sexy monotone voice.  
  
"Can I have some friends come over tomorrow?"  
  
"What for."  
  
"Uh. Dinner? And then we were going to a movie."  
  
"I guess so. I have some plans tomorrow too. I should be delighted to meet your girly friends.  
  
"Um."  
  
"And I will be referred to you as your cousin. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Master. Thank you." Ruby turned to leave.  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do girls do at sleepovers?"  
  
"We, er, talk about boys and stuff and eat junk food, and usually watch movies, talk on the phone some with boys. You know. Girl stuff."  
  
"I am not a girl, so I don't know about Girl Stuff."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You are dismissed." Eli waved his hand towards the door. Ruby raced out. Suppi turned his catty face away from his fav book.  
  
"I don't like that look on your face." He said to Eli.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I know exactly what you're going to do." Suppi continued.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Well, no. Peeking at girls isn't nice."  
  
"I'm not going to be peeking. I'm going to cause more trouble so their sleepover party is ruined. MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."  
  
Sakura was cleaning her room up, so there would be room for Madison to set out her sleeping bag, pillow, and portable TV with a VCR.  
  
"So, what are you girls going to do at the sleepover party?" Kero asked.  
  
"We're going to eat food and watch movies."  
  
"No calling boys?"  
  
"No. I'm not going to call boys." Sakura snapped. "And you better leave our food alone or I'm going to toss you outside for the night." Kero gulped.  
  
"All right! But can you get me some pudding now?" Sakura sighed and left to get the snack.  
  
"Mmm! I can't wait for the sleepover. Pizza and pudding!" Kero giggled.  
  
Sakura returned.  
  
"Yippie!" Kero cried and ripped the seal off the pudding cup. Sakura sat back down on her bed.  
  
"I just don't understand! There has to be another magical force that is causing everything."  
  
"Gulp. Ahhh." Kero sighed, rubbing his tummy. "Everything, you mean, as the dark magic? And your dreams?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why Clow Reed is always in them. Does it mean it has something to do with the Clow Cards?"  
  
"Either that or you are pre-reading the future."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Sakura.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." Kero said, un-convincingly.  
  
"Ugh! You stupid guardian beast!" Sakura hid her face in her pillow.  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up. She dressed in case Julian was downstairs. He usually was and she heard voices. Brushing back her hair and tying it up in her marble bands, she promised Kero she would bring him pancakes. Sakura thundered down the stairs, looking forward to stealing the funnies from Tory. Julian was there as expected. He and Tory were scanning the movies.  
  
"What about Mega Mutilation?" asked Tory.  
  
"Violent movies are not good for your health." Said Mr. Avalon.  
  
"So what Dad? You watch Terminator." Mr. Avalon went back to emptying the dishwasher.  
  
"Or what about Killer Tomatoes from Planet Mars."  
  
"That sounds dumb." Tory said.  
  
"Why don't you go see Fluffy Bunny and Friend's in 3-D?" suggested Sakura.  
  
"Shut up squirt." Julian sighed.  
  
"I guess we could always rent a movie." He said.  
  
"Well you're not going to watch it here." Sakura said, glaring at Tory. "Madison is sleeping over."  
  
"That means.." Julian looked at Tory with a pained look on his face.  
  
"We have to call * Gulp * a GIRL."  
  
"Hey. It can't be that bad can it?" Julian said. He picked up the cordless and handed it to Tory  
  
Ring a ling! went the phone at Ruby, Eli, and Suppi's house. Ruby  
  
yawned and walked over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um. Is this Ruby?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"It's Tory."  
  
"Oh! Hi! Um, hold on a sec, I think the waffles are burning." Ruby said. She covered the receiver and jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A GUY just called my house! Ooooooooooo!" She cleared her throat and un-covered the phone.  
  
"Okay, I'm back."  
  
"What about the waffles?"  
  
"False alarm. My curling iron over heated."  
  
"Er, yeah. Um, me and Julian looked at the movies in the paper and."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything good at the theaters, so would it be okay if we rented a movie?"  
  
"Yeah! That sounds great. I'll be at your house in a half hour so we can go and pick some out." Ruby said, playing with her hair.  
  
"And um. My sister has a friend over so would it be okay if. We watched it at your place?"  
  
"Tory, hold on for another moment, now my cat spilled the orange juice." Suppi who was watching cartoons glared her way. Ruby re-covered the phone.  
  
"Oooooooooo!" she squealed. "This is so GREAT!" she came back on.  
  
"Bad kitty! I'm here. Yeah, that'll be fine. See you soon!"  
  
"Uh, Ok. Bye."  
  
"Buh-bye!" She slammed the phone down. Ruby ran to her room and screamed for joy.  
  
"See? It wasn't that bad." Julian comforted Tory. Tory screamed.  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
Madison was at the door, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a sleeping bag and pillow tucked under her arms.  
  
"Hey Madison!" Sakura said to her friend.  
  
"Hi Sakura! I'm all ready to have some fun!"  
  
"Great! Dad's going to order the pizza soon. Does pepperoni and extra cheese sound fine?"  
  
"Sure! Lasagna and Pizza. My favorites."  
  
"Yah. But before we eat we get to help Tory."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Pick out clothes for his DATE."  
  
"Ooooooooooo!" both girls squealed.  
  
"This will be fun." Madison giggled as they ran upstairs and pounded on Tory's door.  
  
"Tory!" Sakura called. "The fashion consultant is here!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura pushed the door open. Tory was wearing khaki's and a blue button up shirt, glaring at them from his dresser.  
  
"Ugh! You're wearing THAT?" Madison shrieked. "No no no. This is a big fashion 'No-no.'" Madison helped herself across the littered floor and over to the open closet. Sakura laughed at the look on Tory's face when Madison suggested that lime green was definitely his color and that he needed to look nice for his date.  
  
"It's not a date!" he yelled.  
  
"Is too! A dinner and a movie is a date!" Sakura yelled back as Madison scrounged around for matching shoes with the outfit she picked out.  
  
"Well you two squirts are having dinner and a movie."  
  
"Yah. But we're girls and we're not nasty and there are no boys, so it's not considered a date. And besides. Madison is spending the night here. You're not staying at Ruby's house, are you?"  
  
"No." Tory said. He started to say more but Madison shoved clothes in his arms.  
  
"Here. Now you will be up to date in the fashion world." They left him to change and ran to wait for the pizza dude.  
  
"Mm! That smells good!" Madison said as Mr. Avalon opened the pizza box and set down the lasagna dish. Tory came down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa! Since when did you join the surf club?" asked Mr. Avalon. Tory snorted. Madison had picked out a Hawaiian printed button up shirt, and a white tee underneath. Tory had on short pants and white scuffed up shoes.  
  
"See? Doesn't he look much better?" asked Madison.  
  
"Much better." Sakura agreed. The doorbell rang.  
  
"That's Julian." Tory said and went to open the door. Everyone at the table leaned to see if it wasn't Julian and it was Ruby instead.  
  
"Hi Julian."  
  
"Nice outfit." Julian said, stepping into the house. Julian was wearing another of his usual goody two shoe outfits  
  
"Gee thanks." Tory said, sarcastically.  
  
"Hi everyone." Julian said. He turned back to Tory. "I've got the movies."  
  
"Great. Thanks for going instead of me."  
  
"Yeah. She totally bought the 'had to baby-sit' story." There was a knock at the door. There was a re-play as Madison, Mr. Avalon, and Sakura leaned to look at the door.  
  
"You open it." Tory told Julian.  
  
"No. You."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"We both will." Julian compromised. They both seized the doorknob.  
  
"Hi!" chirped Ruby who invited herself in, pushing past the boys.  
  
"Uh, hi." Tory said. Ruby had on dressy black pants and a magenta tank top that was kind of open at the top.  
  
"Nice outfit. Lime green is definitely your color." Ruby pointed out the lime green spots on the Hawaiian shirt. Tory smiled weakly. Sakura rushed over.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tory's sister Sakura. You must be Tory's GIRLFRIEND." Tory almost smacked her one.  
  
"Oh! Ha ha ha ha." Giggled Ruby.  
  
"I'm Tory's father." Mr. Avalon said, coming over.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"And I'm Madison Taylor, Sakura's friend." Ruby quickly hid the surprise on her face when she heard Madison's name. Could this be the Madison that Eli wrote about in his diary?  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
There is this cute girl named Madison Taylor in my class. She is Sakura's friend. If I get to know Sakura, I can get to know Madison much better. :) Today I scored 3 goals in soccer in gym class... '  
  
"Um, hi!" Ruby said.  
  
"If we hurry." Ruby said to Julian and Tory, "The dinner won't burn."  
  
"Uh, all right. Bye dad."  
  
"Bye!" Julian said.  
  
"Nice meeting all of you." Ruby said politely, and the three left.  
  
"Bye Tory's Girlfriend!" yelled Sakura, waving. Tory glared at her. Madison and Sakura laughed and went back to their dinner.  
  
"Your sister seems nice." Ruby told Tory.  
  
"She's a real pest."  
  
"My, er, cousin is a real pest too. He's at the house. But he'll be leaving soon."  
  
"As in, back to where he lives?" Tory asked.  
  
"No he lives with me and my cat. He has some plans tonight." Tory kept his mouth shut the rest of the way. Ruby's house was big. It was amazing how only 2 people and a cat could live there.  
  
"Good. Dinner didn't burn. I hope you like Mac and Cheese and Grilled Cheese because that's just about what I can make."  
  
"It's the only thing you can make." Muttered Suppi who was trying to act like a real cat by sitting in scratching post cubbyhole.  
  
"Um, did your cat say something?" Julian asked.  
  
"What? No! He doesn't talk! Do you my little sweetie kissy baby poo?" Ruby asked Suppi.  
  
"Mreow!" Suppi said.  
  
Dinner was quiet so far. Then some blue haired kid burst out of one of the rooms in a weird costume.  
  
"Uh. Hi?" Eli said, seeing Tory and Julian eating Ruby's horrible cheese cooking on HIS dishes and using HIS placemats.  
  
"Oh. This is my cousin Eli." She turned to the boys. "Don't mind him. He likes to play dress up." She whispered.  
  
"Ruby. I thought you were going to have some friends over." Eli said, eyes darting towards Julian. Then to Tory.  
  
"I am. These are my friends." Eli raised his eyebrows and raced out of the kitchen and rambled down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Weird kid." Tory said. Ruby refrained from making a smart comment about the outfit that boy who was friends with Sakura always wore. She just smiled.  
  
"Okay. Which movie do you want to watch first?" asked Madison. "Do you want to watch the Water Card? Or do you want to want to see the Create and the Big Cards?"  
  
"I vote for the create card!" Kero yelled from the little sleeping bag Madison had made for him (pillow included).  
  
"Yah. Let's watch that one." Sakura said. Madison popped the tape into the VCR. Sakura suddenly sat up straight.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" asked Madison.  
  
"I've got that feeling again! That another strange thing is about to happen." Madison's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Good thing that I brought my camera and the latest outfit for you to wear."  
  
"But what if my dad comes in to check on us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There is one way. But we need to go and check this out."  
  
"What way... Oh! The Mirror card!" Sakura cried. She raced to her desk and pulled out the Sakura Clow book. She flipped through them and found the mirror card.  
  
"Key of the star, With powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. RELEASE!" The star key extended and Sakura almost hit Kero as she twirled it above her head.  
  
"Mirror card! Portray the images before you! Mirror Card!" The Mirror card twirled in the air and turned into a Star Card. Then there were two Madison's and Sakura's in the room. The real Sakura collapsed.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until we can go." Madison said to Kero.  
  
"How you doin'?" asked Kero, winking at the mirror Sakura.  
  
Li was frantically throwing things out from under his bed and out of his closet.  
  
"Where are those binoculars?" he said to himself, searching the closet again. "Now my evening will be ruined." Then he sensed it. Another of the dark magic sense's he and Sakura had sensed. He leapt over to his bed and stared at the phone, waiting for it to ring.  
  
Sakura, now dressed in a white skirt with a pink half covering skirt, and a white frilly blouse with a heart in the middle. Madison finished tying the pink bow in her hair. Sakura was reaching for the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Hey. I thought you said you weren't going to be calling boys." Kero said.  
  
"This is important Kero." Sakura said and finished dialing Li's number and waited for him to answer.  
  
Ring! Li lunged for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he hopefully asked.  
  
"Hi Li. It's Sakura."  
  
"Did you sense it?" Li immediately asked, getting out his green costume.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sensing something over by King Penguin Park."  
  
"I'll be there." Li said.  
  
"Great. See you." Said Sakura.  
  
"Bye." Li said, turning to mush. He hung up the phone and sighed deeply.  
  
"Hee hee hee." Eli laughed, perched on top of the penguin's slide's crown. "This should be interesting to see." He brought out his sun key.  
  
" I call upon the powers of the day and the night, Sun and darkness, unleash your might! REALEASE!" The sun staff grew.  
  
"I command that by the powers of the night, a snowfall to come upon this town." Eli said. It soon began to lightly snow.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed Eli, jumping down from his perch and sliding down the slide. He ran and hid behind some snow sprinkled bushes and waited for the Cardcaptors to arrive.  
  
"Too bad Ruby and Spinel can't be here." He muttered. "Oh well. They can have their own fun. Tee hee."  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's snowing outside!" Ruby said, pointing out of the window, interrupting the action of 'The Matrix'.  
  
"What?" The snow snagged the boys attention. The snow was starting to fall harder. Tory stopped the movie and found the weather station.  
  
"A snow storm seems to have traveled down from the mountain's to our cozy little town."  
  
"I'll say." Thought Ruby, knowing it could only be the work of Eli. She smirked at the bewildered weatherman.  
  
"Wow! If this keeps up we'll be..." Julian trailed off.  
  
"Stuck here for the night." Tory finished, the same look on his face as Julian's. They both looked at Ruby.  
  
"You can always stay in the guest room and on the couch." She said.  
  
"What about your cousin?"  
  
"Oh. He'll either make it back or find a place to stay."  
  
"Like on the streets?" Julian asked aghast.  
  
"No. He has friends."  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Sakura is now my friend and Madison is beginning to like me more. This is just great. Maybe someday I can cause a major disaster so me and Madison are the only people left on earth so we have to repopulate. I got a paper-cut this morning. It hurts. Oh well. Tomorrow I get to watch TV and....'  
  
"Ah. Reading your Master's Diary is fun." Ruby thought.  
  
"All right." Tory said. He sat back down and pressed the Play button. Julian stayed at the window. Uway inside him was forcing him to stay. What Uway had sensed earlier must have been the snowfall. It could have something to do with the dark magic going on. Sakura was definitely out there with Li, trying to do whatever they could. He had to get out to help her.  
  
"Is there a ruler or a yardstick somewhere?" Uway made Julian ask Ruby. "I want to go and see how high the snow is piling up. I just love doing that in the winter."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. It's in that closet over there."  
  
"Don't get lost." Tory said.  
  
"I won't." Julian/Uway said. He found the yardstick and walked outside. It wasn't cold; there was just a lot of snow. Julian transformed. Uway stuck the yardstick in the snow and flew off to where the snow seemed to come from. King Penguin Park.  
  
"This is so weird!" Sakura told Kero Beros. "It's not cold at all!"  
  
"That's because it's another thing that has to do with all the dark magic around here."  
  
"I'm here!" yelled Li, bounding through the snow towards Sakura.  
  
"Hi Li!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hi." Li turned so red he could have melted the snow piling around them.  
  
"So what's the plan tonight?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well. I could use my element Fire, and you could use the Firey Card."  
  
"All right. Let's see if we can melt all the snow."  
  
"Fire! Come to my aid!" Li cried. He pierced his element card with his sword.  
  
"Firey Card! Melt the falling snow and stop the snow clouds! Firey!" Sakura yelled. Bursts of fire soared all over the night sky. Li's fire was melting the snow all around the park. Firey was up in the air, heading to evaporate the clouds. Soon it had stopped snowing in the park. It would take a lot of work now to clear up the falling snow everywhere else.  
  
"That was so cool!" Madison said, switching off her camera. "Where to next?"  
  
"I don't think you'll be going anywhere just yet." Said a voice.  
  
Snow was still falling outside Eli's house.  
  
"Julian must have gotten snowed outside." Ruby said.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Tory said. The Matrix was almost over and the last scenes were always the best. He was so caught up in the movie; he didn't realize Ruby had sent her cat outside, and then, she jumped him from behind the couch.  
  
"What the ------" Tory began.  
  
"Holy smoking bacon!" Mr. Avalon said, looking out of the window. "It's snowing!" He went up to Sakura's room.  
  
"Hey girls, it's snowing outside!" Mr. Avalon said, opening the door.  
  
"Hi Dad!" said Mirror Sakura.  
  
"What are you girls watching?" Mr. Avalon asked, seeing the portable TV on the desk.  
  
"Wrestling." Mirror Madison said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Um, have fun girls." He left the room.  
  
"Yeah! Squash him like a pancake!" Mirror Sakura yelled at the TV.  
  
3.1 Chapter 4  
  
"Who said that?" Sakura asked, panicking. She and the others all looked around. There was nobody in sight. There was a rustle above them and they saw Uway flying towards them.  
  
"Uway! Oh! You scared me!"  
  
"Why?" Uway asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, someone spoke and we didn't see who it was, and then we saw you. I thought that it might be some evil person or something."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Then. Who did?" Madison asked.  
  
"Me!" Eli jumped out of the bushes opposite them. He was wearing some bizarre outfit.  
  
"Ack!" Sakura yelled, leaping into Li's arms. Madison, who had nowhere to leap of fright to, just gasped.  
  
"That's right. Me! Eli Moon, evil Cardcaptor of all time."  
  
"You're a CARDCAPTOR?" Li asked.  
  
"That's right bucko. And a better one than you'll ever be." Li dropped Sakura.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Say that again." Li snarled.  
  
"A better one than you'll ever be." Eli repeated, smiling.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK!" Li yelled rushing forward, sword thrusting outward. Eli knocked the sword out of his hands. Li took hold of the silly sun thing and ripped it from Eli's grasp.  
  
"Hey! That's mine. Give it back!" Eli whined. Li tackled Eli to the ground after throwing the staff to the ground. The two boys wrestled, swinging punches and kicks on the damp ground.  
  
"Boys." Madison said to Sakura. "And check out that outfit!"  
  
"Yeah! Talk about that hat! You could go kayaking in that thing!"  
  
"It's a miracle it actually stays on." Kero said.  
  
"I really should open up my own Cardcaptor fashion store so we don't have problems like this." Madison sighed.  
  
"You're right about that. I am glad I am fashionable."  
  
"We should help Uway first. That hair just won't do."  
  
"Hey. You leave my hair alone." Uway told Madison.  
  
* We interrupt this story to warn you that the next part of this fan fiction story is not for the eyes and minds of un-aware teens of the events that happen in life. *  
  
"Mmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Unnnnn! Mmmmmmmm!"  
  
"Oh baby!"  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Tory! You rock my world!" Ruby cried.  
  
"No, you rock mine."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm! OOOOOOOO!"  
  
* We are not responsible for any messing up of the teens mind who is reading this. They chose to read this part on their own. We warned them. Thank you. *  
  
  
  
Madison and Sakura, Uway and Kero left to go and clear the snow from the rest of the town, leaving Eli and Li to sort out their differences. They had finally stopped wresting. Eli had a purple bruise on his cheek and Li had several scrapes on his.  
  
"You're a loser."  
  
"You're even more of a loser."  
  
"You stink."  
  
"You smell."  
  
"I do not. I took a bath just before I got Sakura's call."  
  
"Sakura calls your house?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Can I get her phone number?"  
  
"No. She's mine!"  
  
"Is not. I don't see a claiming tag on her."  
  
"That's because you have glasses. People with glasses don't have good vision so that's why you don't see it."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey, where did everyone go?"  
  
"I don't know. It's all your fault."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"If you hadn't jumped out of the bushes then this all wouldn't have happened."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, everyone wouldn't be gone now?"  
  
"I wonder where they went?"  
  
"Maybe they all went back to Sakura's house for hot chocolate."  
  
"Maybe. Let's go and see if we can get some."  
  
"I'll get there first!"  
  
"Will not! I will!"  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Will too." Etc.  
  
  
  
Mirror Sakura and Mirror Madison were sucked back into the Mirror card. Sakura sat down on her bed.  
  
"Whew! What a night!"  
  
"I'll say. But I've got cool new footage!" Madison held up her camera. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi girls. How's the wrestling match on TV?" Mr. Avalon asked, peeking his head in.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You and Madison were watching wrestling."  
  
"Um. Oh! Yeah! Uh, it's over."  
  
"Weren't you in your pajama's?"  
  
"Um.." There was a knock at the door downstairs and Sakura was rescued from having to answer. She and Madison raced into their pajamas, got on their robes and fuzzy slippers and went down to see who was at the door at this time of night. Kero zipped out after them.  
  
"Girls!" called Mr. Avalon. Slowly they headed down the stairs. Eli and Li, scuffed up, were at the door.  
  
"These friends of yours were stuck out in the snow." Mr. Avalon said. "Poor kids." He added.  
  
"Uh. Come in!" Sakura said, wrapping her robe around her more tightly.  
  
"Do you want me to make hot chocolate?" Mr. Avalon asked.  
  
"Sure dad. That'll be great." Sakura said. Eli smiled as he was offered a seat at the table in the kitchen. Maybe his phone call plan wasn't that great. If Sakura moved, Madison would be upset, so maybe she might be too depressed to go out with him. The phone glowed red again and it soon rang.  
  
"What is it tonight?" Mr. Avalon muttered, answering the phone. He said a couple of uh hums and okay's and he said good-bye and hung up.  
  
"Good news!" he told Sakura. "My boss moved someone else up to the position in Timbuktu. We don't have to move!"  
  
"Yay!" yelled Sakura. She and Madison danced around in their frilly nightgowns. Sakura was so happy she hugged Li who almost danced around the table himself. Eli was glad. Now he could have fun ruining Li's life by teasing him about Sakura. He smiled into his mug of hot chocolate. The front door opened and slammed.  
  
"Hi Tory." Mr. Avalon said. "Hot chocolate?"  
  
"Uh. No thanks." He had something red on his face, which looked a lot like lipstick. Eli and Sakura stared at him. Tory stared back.  
  
"Hey. You're Ruby's cousin!" Tory said, seeing the strange costume Mr. Avalon had completely ignored.  
  
"Yeah. So what?" Eli said.  
  
"Nothing." Tory said.  
  
"Tory, don't forget to wash your face." Mr. Avalon said, doing the Julian smile. "You have spaghetti sauce all over it." Tory's eyes grew wide and he ran to a mirror and then he raced to his room. Everyone in the kitchen laughed. It was the perfect Saturday ever.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Thought Eli. "Next Saturday will be even better. Hee hee hee."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Or is it?  
  
  
  
"Ah! What a night!" Ruby said.  
  
"I'll say." Suppi said. "You are so nasty."  
  
"Shut up." She told the cat.  
  
"By the way. You might want to call your friend to come and pick up his boxers in the morning." Suppi pointed out a pair of smiley face boxer shorts in his kitty basket. 


	2. The Cardcaptor Saga: Part 2

'Madison Taylor's Ultra Super Bestest Cardcaptor Fan Fiction Ever To Be Released In The History Of All Her Fan Fictions Which Is Also The Sequel To 'Madison Taylor's Extra Special Best Cardcaptor Story Ever!'  
  
  
  
"In this life long, love song. You can love right, you can love wrong. In this love song, you can love wrong. But if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone."  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Sakura Avalon, now a rambunctious 13-year-old entering Junior High, finally stepped out of Reedington Elementary School with all the other freed souls since summer was finally here.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura sighed, breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"It's great to be finally out of that dump! Now my mom can let me wear make-up." Sakura's good friend Madison Taylor announced.  
  
"You look perfectly fine without it." Complimented Eli Moon, coming up from behind the girls. It was clear knowledge that he had a major crush on Madison. Sakura smiled at the two. She then looked out beyond the littered playground. She wondered where Li Shoran was. He had left to see his Mom in Hong Kong. She had liked Li, and Li had liked her back. Everyday she would stare at the teddy bear he made her and gave her before he left. It had been 2 years. 2 long years that had changed everything. Eli had lost some of his evil touch. He was an evil Cardcaptor. What is a Cardcaptor? A Cardcaptor is a chosen person with magical powers to summon, capture, and control the 53 Clow Cards. Li and Sakura are the good Cardcaptors. Kero, a yellow winged bear, is one of the two good guardians' of the Clow Cards. His true magical transform is Kero-Beros. The other guardian was Yue. Mainly known as Julian Starr.  
  
Eli had been the evil Cardcaptor, flanked by his sidekicks (one would say) Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun (in his un-transformed form, he was Spinner). You could blame it on Madison for his alarming dropping rate on evil doings. Or you could say it was hormones. Or you could say it was both. It probably was. Both, I mean. Back to the story.  
  
In those 2 long years, people had sprouted up and girls busted out. Only one thing was the same. The friendships. Zachary was still annoying. Nikki still loved to read books about Dragon's. Mei Lin Rai was still bossy, and Sakura was still a Cardcaptor. During the near moving experience, that Sakura had suffered during Spring, 2 years ago, had brought her and her friend's closer together. Not to mention Eli's cousin Ruby and Sakura's brother Tory. They still went over to each other's houses and made out on couches, quite to the dis-liking of Sakura and Eli.  
  
But as our story continues, Sakura and Madison walk to their houses. It was quiet. Even though the girl's truly enjoyed the feeling of being out of school for 3 months, they weren't as talkative. Madison knew exactly what Sakura was thinking about. Li. He was running through her mind all day and night.  
  
"Want to come over to my house tomorrow?" asked Madison.  
  
"Okay. What will we do?"  
  
"We could bake, jump on the trampoline, or watch TV."  
  
"Sound's neat."  
  
"Yeah." Silence once again.  
  
"Well," Madison said, coming to her street. "Bye then."  
  
"Bye." Sakura said as she wandered on home. As she neared, she saw Tory's junker car in the driveway. Through the front door she came.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tory said. Sakura about fainted. When was the last time he called her Sakura?  
  
"Um. Hi?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
"You just missed an important long distance phone call." Tory said.  
  
"Ack!" Sakura screamed. Li! Tory meant Li!  
  
"Don't freak out. I have the phone number."  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura squealed, grabbing the piece of paper Tory was holding out for her and raced to her room. Kero was playing video games again.  
  
"What was all that shrieking about?" Kero asked, pausing Mega Mutilation Jumbo Smash Game with a small yellow paw.  
  
"Li called!"  
  
"Oooo!" Kero said sarcastically and went back to the game.  
  
"Be nice! I haven't heard from him since." Sakura trailed off. Li had never called before. While he was in Hong Kong at least.  
  
"Since never." Kero said.  
  
"Maybe he was busy." Sakura said. She picked up the phone, hands trembling, she dialed the number.  
  
Li Shoran had slowly lowered the phone. Sakura had not been home. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and sighed. He had been too busy in Hong Kong. His mother made him go shopping everywhere with her and even made him attend some stupid boring public school while he was there. No one liked him. He was like an outcast. Unlike his older sisters who had many of their giggly friends over, telling him how cute he was. That got really annoying. What was really getting on his nerves was the fact he needed to talk to his mom about letting him go back. 'Some visit this was.' he often thought. 'A visit my foot.' He had been gone too long for his mom and she wanted him in her sight 24/7. That was hard. Tory, Sakura's brother, had been kind enough to take a message. He didn't have a clue how Sakura would re-act to his calling. Then the phone rang, jolting him from his thoughts.  
  
"Hello. Shoran residence. Li speaking." He said, the way his mother had instructed him to do, no matter what.  
  
"Hi, Li? It's Sakura. I got your message."  
  
"Hi." Li said. * Tumble * He fell out of his chair he had turned to mush so much at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay."  
  
"How have you been?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Good. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. We just got out of school for the summer."  
  
"I got out last week."  
  
"You're lucky. Our teacher even gave us work to do."  
  
"We have to sit on the floor."  
  
"That would totally kill my butt." Sakura said. They both laughed.  
  
"Have you talked to Mei Lin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. Thank goodness. Zachary wrote to me saying that she was really bossy."  
  
"He's got that right." There was silence some thousand miles away.  
  
"So.." Sakura said.  
  
"So..." repeated Li.  
  
"I, uh. Guess I'll go. My dad will get mad if I stay on too long. It'll charge his credit card." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Well. It was good to talk to you."  
  
"Mmmm hmm." More silence. Sakura hadn't hung up yet.  
  
"Do you know when you'll come back?" she blurted.  
  
"No. I need to talk to my mom."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. See you."  
  
"Bye." Click. Sakura hung up in Reedington. The dial tone was left ringing in Li's ear.  
  
"Love you." He muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Tory Avalon hummed and danced slightly to himself as he wandered upstairs to his room. It was quite messy.  
  
"I need to clean." He said aloud. He obediently began picking up clothes and hanging them neatly in his closet. Or tucked away in his dresser. He organized the shoes on the floor under his bed, made his bed, and fell backwards onto it, a half an hour later.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." He sighed. You can tell he's had a good day, can't you? He never has good days. But ever since that Spring night, 2 years ago, he had been beginning to feel more carefree at home. He stopped calling his kid sister Sakura 'Squirt'. Everything had changed for him too. Mr. Avalon was home and knocked on Tory's door.  
  
"What happened to your room! I haven't seen your floor in years! I forgot you even HAD a floor! Has the carpet always been cream?" Mr. Avalon asked, forgetting that it was time for dinner.  
  
"Hmm?" Tory asked. He was too busy staring at the picture of Ruby on his bedside table.  
  
"Um. Dinner's ready!" Mr. Avalon said. He was so shocked he couldn't even manage to do a Julian Smile (closed eyes and smile).  
  
"Coming." Tory said. Five minutes later, he tore himself off the bed and down the stairs. Sakura had already eaten most of the chicken from Tennessee Fried Chicken.  
  
". And Li said he wasn't sure when he could come back. He has to talk to his mom. I hope he comes to visit." Sakura was telling her dad.  
  
"That's nice." Mr. Avalon said.  
  
Dad." Tory said, a curious tone in his voice. "What would you say if I said I wanted to get married?" he asked.  
  
"That's nic--- WHAT?"  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura said in total repeat.  
  
"I---- I---- I----.." Mr. Avalon stuttered.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No." Tory said, reaching for the mashed potatoes.  
  
"I---- I---- I----" continued Mr. Avalon.  
  
"You must be. You're only 18."  
  
"So?" Tory. "I'll be turning 19."  
  
"I---- I------ I-----."  
  
"I better go and check your temperature. And the oxygen level in your room." Sakura abandoned the table.  
  
"You gonna finish that?" Tory asked his Dad, pointing to a chicken leg on his plate, un-touched.  
  
"I----- I-------- I-------- I---------."  
  
"Can you believe it?" Sakura told Kero minutes later. They were both in Tory's room. He did not know they were there. He was too busy staring at Ruby's picture. Kero fluttered over and floated a while near Tory.  
  
"I don't sense any magic. It must be real." Kero said.  
  
"This is insane!" Sakura said and they retreated to the safety of her own room. "I mean.. This is INSANE!"  
  
"Keep a cool head. Maybe it's just a stage. All guys and girls go through stages when they think they're going to get married to some steady girl or boyfriend.  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Um. I was bored and surfed the Internet." Kero confessed.  
  
"Uh huh." Sakura sat on her bed and pondered a moment. "I wonder if Julian knows."  
  
"There's only one way." Kero pointed to the phone. Minutes after persuasion, Sakura had called Julian's house. She was still kind of shy around him after he told her he didn't really like her the way she did.  
  
"Um. Hi? Julian?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"Hi. I thought you might call."  
  
"You, you did?"  
  
"Yeah. Did Tory tell you his plans?"  
  
"Actually, no. But he did ask my Dad about getting married."  
  
"Oh. Want to know his plans?"  
  
"Okay." 'Great' thought Sakura. 'Gossip!'.  
  
"He was planning to get married to Ruby sometime in July. They already have their honeymoon planned and everything. They want to go to Hawaii."  
  
"Do you think all this is crazy?"  
  
"No." said Julian. "I get to be a best man!" Julian then said good- bye to Sakura and hung up.  
  
"Oh brother." Sakura moaned. It was about time for her to get to sleep. She had to have enough energy not to go berserk when she told Madison. She dressed in her pajamas and went to say good-night to her dad.  
  
"Goodnight dad!" Sakura told her father.  
  
"I------ I------ I--------." said Mr. Avalon, still at the kitchen table.  
  
Meanwhile, during that evening, at Eli Moon's house.  
  
Ruby Moon came in and slowly closed the door.  
  
"Hello Master." She said to Eli and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ew! What was that for?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered and went to her room.  
  
"Tch!" went Spinner.  
  
"What is her deal today? This morning she was biting my head off and now she's handing out hugs?"  
  
"I don't know. You didn't bewitch her did you?"  
  
"Heck no. Why would I want to bewitch her?"  
  
"I don't know." Spinner started to return to his book (very worn by now). "Say. When's Madison going to visit?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oops." Spinner said.  
  
"You've been reading my diary again haven't you?" Eli said, poking an annoying finger at his cat friend.  
  
('Dear Diary,  
  
I can't wait for the day when I can spend it all with Madison. She could come and visit during the summer too. That would be really great. Ruby wouldn't mind. She's too busy with her own steady boyfriend. I wish Madison would be my steady girlfriend. I just about melted when she smiled at me the other day. What a sexy hot momma! I wish I could just..' Note: We'll end there for now. )  
  
Ruby emerged from her room. Eli would have to wait to strangle the animal.  
  
"Master?" she asked, perching herself on the back of Eli's chair/throne.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would you say if I wanted to get married?"  
  
"WHAT?" Spinner and Eli screamed.  
  
"I thought so." Ruby said. "The wedding date is set for the 20th. I hope you don't mind navy tuxedos. Black is SO funeral. Okay. I'll be in my room. Bye!"  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
"Hi Madison!" Sakura called, running up the horseshoe driveway in front of Madison's house.  
  
"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Madison ran towards her friend.  
  
"Whoa! Make-up!"  
  
"Cool huh? Doesn't it look awesome? It so matches with this shirt."  
  
"Oh yeah. Wait till you hear what happened last night." Once inside, up the staircase, and into Madison's room, Sakura broke into the story of Tory wanting to get married.  
  
"And Julian gets to be best man!"  
  
"Whoa! I'll be sure to film this wedding. Just imagine. We can look back on that day when all our lives changed.  
  
"That means I'll be related to Eli." Sakura flinched.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with Eli. And how do you know?"  
  
"He's cousin's with Tory's girlfriend. Or should I say fiancée. So that would make me related to him." Sakura paused. "That would also mean, I would have to be the flower girl and Eli would have to be the ring bearer."  
  
"Ooo! And don't forget about catching the bouquet!" Madison squealed into a decorative pillow.  
  
"Sound's like you know a lot about weddings."  
  
"Well." Madison blushed. "I've watched my mom and dad's old wedding movie and also sketched out some wedding dresses."  
  
"Neat-O. Can you make me my dress?"  
  
"What's this? Just seconds ago you were freaked out and now you're excited?"  
  
"Hey. It's not everyday your older sibling decides to get married."  
  
"I guess your right. But I swear that this will be so much fun." Madison began to giggle again.  
  
"Just wait until you get to be an Aunt!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura laughed, and hit her friend with a pillow. They then got into a frenzied pillow fight.  
  
Eli was writing in his diary again. He had to find a new hiding place. His boxer drawer was too obvious. He had already tried inside his pillowcase, under the mattress, and stuffed behind books in his bookcase. 'I think that in that old hat box inside my closet will do for now.' He thought. He continued to write:  
  
('Dear Diary,  
  
Ruby is getting married. To Sakura's brother Tory. This is a great opportunity for me. I know Sakura will have invited Madison. Maybe I can persuade Ruby to let Madison and Sakura to be bridesmaids. Who needs flower girls anyways? I could be an Usher. That would mean Li would have to be one too. My powers tell me he'll be there. It's great to be evil. Sometimes. I think it would be cool if we hid Kero and Spinner's wings so they could carry the flowers and rings. Ha ha ha ha. That gives me plenty of time to ... Note: CENSOR FOR NOW! ... That would be great. If Tory and Ruby can do it, so can I. I could even use some of my magic to get the bouquet to go directly to Madison. That will give me an excuse to marry her early. Just like Ruby. Well. Not maybe EXACTLY like Ruby. Today has been a good day.)  
  
Eli's door swung open and Eli flung himself over his diary. Ruby was trailing in. She had frilly white things hanging in front of her.  
  
"Can't you knock?"  
  
"No." Ruby said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you think I should wear a lace dress, or just a plain white dress?" She asked, holding up the two wedding dresses in front of her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should call Madison." Spinner said, coming in, peering disgustingly at the dresses.  
  
"Why, that's a GREAT idea!" Ruby said, throwing up her hands. Eli and Spinner screamed. Ruby was in her underwear and bra again.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Eli screamed, covering his glasses. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WALK AROUND THE HOUSE HALF NUDE?"  
  
"Because there's only you and Spinner around. Why can't I?"  
  
"We're GUYS. And you're a GIRL."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just GO!" yelled Spinner. Ruby left in a huff. Eli recovered, but what Spinner suggested tugged at his brain for 5 whole minutes. He went into the living room and sat in his favorite chair. He picked up the phone and dialed Madison's number.  
  
Ring! Went Madison's cell phone. She and Sakura were playing with make-up and talking about the wedding.  
  
"Hello?" Madison chirped into the phone. Eli refrained from saying, 'Hey you foxy lady'.  
  
"Hi, Madison?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"This is Eli."  
  
"Oh! Hi Eli! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you've heard about the wedding."  
  
"Yeah. Cool huh? I'm going to make Sakura's dress."  
  
"Neat. Um. Ruby's annoying us (oh. Madison knows about Spinner) about wedding dresses. And I don't know anything about fashion. So.  
  
". You thought you'd call me." Madison finished.  
  
"Yes. Do you think you could come over later? You could stay for dinner." Eli crossed his free hand and thought, 'Please oh please oh please!'  
  
"Sure! That'll be great! And I have some Vogue Magazines that talk about weddings in them. I could bring them so I could help with coordinating colors and junk."  
  
"Uh. Okay." Eli had no clue what coordinating colors meant.  
  
"Can Sakura and Tory come?"  
  
"That'll be fine." 'At least I hope so.' Thought Eli.  
  
"Great. See you in a bit then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Madison hung up the phone. She squealed and ran to her closet. She rummaged around for her magazines.  
  
"Why was Eli calling?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He wants you, me, and Tory to come over to his house. We're going to talk about the wedding. Ruby needs fashion help with dresses."  
  
"I'll bring Kero. And Band-aid's incase he and Spinner get in a fight again." Sakura laughed.  
  
"We'll be eating dinner over there, so you better call your dad."  
  
At Sakura's house, Mr. Avalon walked around the house like a zombie. Tory was glad Sakura wasn't there. That way he could wander around the house in his funky boxers, like blue with whales. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Mr. Avalon said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Dad! Can I go and eat dinner at Eli's house with Madison? Tory has to come too."  
  
"Ok. I will tell him."  
  
"Thanks dad! Don't forget! Bye bye!" Sakura quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Tory. You are going to have dinner with Sakura and her friend's at Ruby's house."  
  
"WHOOPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tory yelled. He ran upstairs to get dressed.  
  
3 Chapter 4  
  
At the Moon residence, Ruby had set out her dress choices for the wedding. She had Eli wear a suit and tie. He tugged at his throat.  
  
"Do I have to wear this?"  
  
"Yes." Ruby snapped, lighting candles.  
  
"Why do I have to be neat too?" Spinner whined.  
  
"You need to look presentable." Eli snorted.  
  
"Since when did you care about being 'presentable'?"  
  
"Ever since I got engaged!!!!!!!" she screamed, losing her temper.  
  
"Geez! Take a chill pill!" Spinner said. The doorbell rang. Ruby ran to the door, about tripping in her high heels.  
  
"Hi!" Ruby gushed, ushering Madison (carrying magazines, and a tape measure), Sakura, and Tory in the house.  
  
"Hi." Sakura and Madison said to Eli.  
  
"Hi." Eli said to Sakura. "You look real pretty tonight, Madison." Eli told Madison.  
  
"Thanks Eli. You look nice too." Madison smoothed out her skirt. Kero and Spinner were looking daggers at each other. Tory had greeted Ruby with a passionate kiss. And I mean PASSIONATE. When they were finished swapping saliva, everyone sat down to eat.  
  
"I agree that navy tuxedo's would be much better than black." Madison told Ruby. "I think violet silk dresses would go for the bridesmaids."  
  
"What about the animals?" Eli asked.  
  
"I suppose I could make them little jackets that will cover their wings. They'll have to walk. And no one's really going to notice since the only real audience is Sakura's Dad. And he doesn't notice anything. So we don't have to worry."  
  
"I don't wanna walk!" Spinner moaned.  
  
"Tough luck." Eli snapped, poking Spinner with his fork.  
  
"Owwwww."  
  
"We need another Usher though." Ruby said, baby feeding Tory some pasta.  
  
"Well." Tory began. He swallowed. "I guess we could always go without one."  
  
"We have a month to figure everything out." Sakura compromised. "Now what about dessert?"  
  
Madison acted like a real fashion designer. Taking measurements for dress and tux sizes.  
  
"Gee." Madison said, after copying down sizes. "I never knew you had such big feet Eli."  
  
"Heh heh." Eli laughed, going slightly red.  
  
"I think that's it." Sakura said, handing Madison her magazine's. "We'd better get going."  
  
"You guys go on ahead home. I'm staying her for a while." Tory said, making goo-goo eyes at Ruby, making her squeal.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Eli said.  
  
They walked out of the house and down the streets, glowing orange in the dying sun.  
  
"This was fun." Sakura commented as they neared her house.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad school's out so I have plenty of time to work on the dresses and suits."  
  
"I can sew." Eli piped up.  
  
"Really?" Madison asked surprised. "Then do you want to come over and help tomorrow?"  
  
"Would I?" Eli said. 'This can't be true!' he thought. He pinched himself. Yes it was.  
  
"Okay. It'll be better than sitting at home doing nothing."  
  
"See you later Madison! Bye Eli!" Sakura said, opening the gate and running up the steps toward her house.  
  
"Bye!" Madison called, waving. Eli and Madison kept walking towards Madison's house. Eli had the urge to put his arm around her. Eli smiled, and soon a gust of cold wind swept over them.  
  
"Brrr! I should have brought a jacket." Madison said, shivering and rubbing her arms. "Some weather. Last week it was really cold at night." Eli got his chance. He slipped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Better now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Madison said, smiling at him." Madison, being known for being able to do many things at once. She could blow bubbles with gum, talk on the phone, listen to the radio, and draw pictures at once. So she was also able to walk and lean her head on Eli's shoulder. Eli smiled. This was just too great.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura called to her father, when she came in the door. He was watching television.  
  
"Hi. How was dinner?"  
  
"It was good. Tory's staying over for a while."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Any long distance phone calls?" Sakura hopefully asked. She wasn't sure that Li would have called while she was gone, but he could have.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there was."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Your old teacher, Miss Mackenzie, is moving back. She said you were a favorite student of hers and thought you would like to know."  
  
"Cool! When's she arriving?"  
  
"Sometime in the afternoon on Tuesday."  
  
"That's only 3 days away! Can we go and meet her?"  
  
"I suppose. Now go to sleep."  
  
"It's only 7:15."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, you can always play Nintendo."  
  
"Ok." Sakura ran upstairs. Kero flew out of her mini backpack she had brought and over to his game.  
  
"Mmm!!!!! That was good food." He rubbed his tummy and watched the intro to 'Jeepers Creepers'.  
  
"Too bad they didn't have pudding."  
  
"Ice cream's okay." Sakura said. "Did you hear what dad was saying about Miss Mackenzie coming back?"  
  
"Yes. We'll be able to tell her that nothing strange has been happening for a long time."  
  
"Well, that's because Eli is getting soft."  
  
"Like pretzel's? Is there any downstairs?"  
  
"I think so. I'll go check." Sakura ran downstairs and peered into the open pantry and into the sealed pretzel bag. It was sealed no more.  
  
"Spinner! What are you doing here?" Sakura said.  
  
"What was that honey?" Mr. Avalon asked.  
  
"Um. Super! You put those Gram Crackers in here!" Sakura told her dad.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Burp!" went Spinner. "I followed you and Kero."  
  
"How? I didn't see you."  
  
"I was hiding on Eli's back."  
  
"You sneaking peeping tom."  
  
"Hey. Who you callin' peeping?"  
  
"You, you snoop! You're going up with me."  
  
"No! Not to your room!"  
  
"Yes. To my room. Want to play Mario Kart with Kero?"  
  
"Ooooooooo! Electronic games!" Spinner squealed and flew ahead.  
  
Madison said hi to her mom who was in her little office place in the Mansion.  
  
"Hi dear. Have a nice dinner?"  
  
"Yes. It was lovely."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh. And Eli is coming over tomorrow. He's going to help me sew some dresses and suits for Sakura's brother's wedding."  
  
"That's nice." Mrs. Taylor sometimes acted a lot like Mr. Avalon. Not caring where she went at night or what she did. Madison ran up to her room and flopped down on her bed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." She sighed. "This wedding is going to be the coolest!"  
  
Eli dreaded opening the door to the living quarters. He didn't know what he'd find and didn't really want to see anything he didn't want to do. He closed his eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Hi." Ruby said. Eli opened his eyes. Ruby and Tory were  
  
sitting clothed on the couch.  
  
"Hi." Eli said. He was surprised they weren't all over each other.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Ruby, smiling happily.  
  
"I despise guessing games." Eli said.  
  
"I'm PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eli.  
  
3.1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
Tory came home sometime around 9:00. He ears were still ringing from Eli's screaming. He was in a daze.  
  
"Hi son." Mr. Avalon said. He was watching a movie.  
  
"Dad." Tory said, in his new curious tone. Mr. Avalon turned and faced his son, putting the TV on mute.  
  
"What would you do if I told I was going to be a father?" Mr. Avalon fell off the couch with a loud * THUD *.  
  
"Thank's for your opinion." Tory said to his dad and went upstairs.  
  
Sakura heard a loud noise from downstairs. She supposed Tory was home and was too zonked from kissing and bumped into something. She ignored the desire to go and check things out downstairs. It was a good thing her father has recovered from all these shocks so far in this story.  
  
The next morning, Sakura crunched her cereal and read the comics. Mr. Avalon had hardly slept a wink. He was down at breakfast late and had tousled hair.  
  
"Hi Dad." Sakura said. "Got you milk and orange juice." She told him.  
  
"Uuuunnnn." Mr. Avalon poured cereal into his bowl, and poured the orange juice instead of the milk into it. He took a bite.  
  
"Yuck! I better go and buy some different milk. This tastes horrible!" He exclaimed. Sakura giggled. Tory ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hi. Must run. Have a busy day." Said Tory and he raced out the door.  
  
"What was that son?" Mr. Avalon asked the door as it slammed.  
  
"Dad. I think you need to day off."  
  
"Yes. He really did take off, didn't he?"  
  
"DAD!" Sakura yelled. "Go to your room and get some sleep, NOW."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said and wandered up to his bedroom.  
  
Madison spent 10 minutes deciding how to do her hair. She decided up in kind of a French bun. She really didn't have make-up on. Her mother was looking forward to meeting Eli. From Madison, she had heard a great deal of her saying how nice and courteous and gentleman-like he was.  
  
"I'm baking today. I'll bring up some cookies later for you two." Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"Thanks mom. Your cookie's are the best." Madison hugged her mom and ran to the basement so she could gather fabric and thread. She plugged in her sewing machine and fished out dress patterns. She then waited on the spiral stairs near the front door for Eli.  
  
Eli was up really early. He dreaded being so excited to go over to Madison's house because he had to wait for a long time to get into the bathroom since Ruby was throwing up everywhere.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Eli yelled through the door for the 5th time. The toilet flushed for the umpteenth time and the door opened.  
  
"Yes." Ruby said and she went to have breakfast.  
  
"Women." Eli muttered as he walked inside. He washed his hair and put a dab of cologne on.  
  
"Phew!" Ruby said when he approached the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up." The doorbell rang and Eli went to answer it.  
  
"Hi." Tory said and pushed past Eli into the house.  
  
"Good morning to you, too." Eli sarcastically said.  
  
"Hey baby." Tory said to Ruby.  
  
"Hi." Ruby said. "I was thinking about baby names."  
  
"So was I.." Replied Tory. Eli wolfed down his waffles so he didn't have to hear about 'Sheldon, Graham, Kevin, Jean, Heather, or Macy Moon Avalon'.  
  
"Bye." Eli said to anyone who was paying attention to him. He wondered where Spinner was.  
  
Yawn * Spinner stretched from the pile of Sakura's stuffed animals where he was sleeping.  
  
"Good morning Spinner." Sakura said, seeing the little cat was awake. "Do you like pancakes?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm make them for breakfast. I'll bring up some for you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Hey!" Kero said. "What about me?"  
  
"Of course I would bring you pancakes. Hold your horses."  
  
"But I don't have any!" Kero whined.  
  
"Someone must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Spinner sneered. Kero stuck out his tongue.  
  
"No fighting." Sakura warned. "Or I'm tossing you out for the neighbor's cat."  
  
"No!!!! Please!!!!!!!!" the animals begged and pleaded.  
  
The doorbell rang at Madison's house. The nice ringing echoed through the big entrance way. Madison ran and opened the door. Eli's mouth had dropped open. He shut it quickly.  
  
"Hi." He said. He held up a bag. "I hope you don't mind I brought some of my own thread."  
  
"Oh no. That's fine." Madison smiled and let him in the house.  
  
"Wow. This is a swell house." He said. A lady with Madison's hair was walking towards him from inside the house.  
  
"You must be Eli. I'm Madison's mother."  
  
"Hi." Eli said.  
  
"We'll be upstairs mom." Madison said.  
  
"All right then." Mrs. Taylor smiled at the kids. Eli headed towards the stairs and Mrs. Taylor whispered, 'Cute kid', to Madison.  
  
"Mother!" Madison warned and ran up the stairs with Eli.  
  
Madison's room was very neat and clean. 'Another thing we share in common' Eli thought.  
  
"Well." Madison started. "I have the sewing machine plugged in, but I don't think we'll be using it quite yet. We have to pick out patterns and cut out fabric."  
  
"All right." Eli said. He set down his bag of thread. He had plenty left over from playing marionettes with Li. Madison spread out the fabric cuttings out on her bed. Eli stood close to her as they decided what parts to cut out first. He smelled her hair. Was that citrus? Or some Hawaiian floral smell?  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Madison suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were looking me funny."  
  
"Oh. Um. Sorry." Eli blushed and looked back at the patterns.  
  
"Whatever." Madison said. "I think we should leave the bodices for last since they're the hardest. Maybe the skirts for the dresses should be best." The two teens spread out large thin paper circles and pinned them to fabric Madison had found in her own private stash. After cutting them out, they both sat on her bed and started to hem the bottoms. Madison looked even beautiful when she was working.  
  
"What?" Madison asked, she turned and looked straight into Eli's eyes. He had been staring at her again. Their faces were close together. There was a strange sparkle in Madison's eyes. Without warning, Eli leaned in close and kissed her smack on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Madison asked, aghast.  
  
"I... Um.." Eli said. He was lost for words and was even more when Madison kissed him back on the cheek.  
  
"Whoa!" Eli said, fireworks going off in his brain.  
  
"Now I really know you like me." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so." Eli reached over and took her hand. She smiled at him. He then leaned over and gave her a huge long smackeroo. And Mrs. Taylor walked in with cookies and lemonade. She burst out sobbing happy tears, set down the food and ran to her office. After the kiss, Madison saw the food and realized her mom had probably saw.  
  
"I'm dead." Madison said.  
  
"No your not." Eli said. "I've died and gone to heaven. Want to know what it looks like?"  
  
"I mean my mom is going to kill me." Madison corrected.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Pause. "I don't think she'll kill you." Eli insisted.  
  
"If you say so." Madison said. She blushed and they both went back to their sewing, kind of cuddling.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Li was boarded onto Flight 962 Tuesday morning and was to arrive in Reedington around nightfall. Wing was going to be waiting for him there. It would be a great surprise for Sakura when he appeared at her doorstep at 8:45. He smiled to himself and stuffed his backpack underneath the seat in front of him. He had a window seat. He peered out, watching Airport workers getting ready for a landing of another Hong Kong Airline's Plane.  
  
"24B. I guess this is my seat." Said a lady with long red hair, looking at the empty chair next to Li. She opened the compartment above her and put in a work briefcase. She then sat down. 'Great.' Thought Li. 'I thought I would have that seat for myself.' He pouted, but he wasn't the one that arranged what seat he was in.  
  
"Hello." Said the lady to Li, sitting down.  
  
"Hi." He said, not looking at her.  
  
"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please keep all arms, legs, other body parts, and accessories inside the plane at all times. Please put your trays and seats in their original upright positions and we will prepare for take-off. Thank you." Li put his chair upright and got ready for the lift off. Once they were in the air, he pulled down his tray and set down his portable CD player.  
  
At the Reedington Airport, Sakura held a small vase with flowers in it for Miss Mackenzie. She was very excited to see one of her old teachers. Even though she hated Math, Miss Mackenzie was still very kind.  
  
"Can I go home?" Tory whined. He wanted to go see Ruby, not his ex- girlfriend  
  
"No." Mr. Avalon said. "We're having family bonding time."  
  
"I don't want to have bonding time." He continued to complain.  
  
"There's the plane!" Sakura cried as Flight 962 cruised up to the loading gate. Person after person loaded off.  
  
"Hi Miss Mackenzie!" Sakura suddenly yelled as a tall lady with red hair walked out of the gate.  
  
"Hello Sakura. My how much you've grown."  
  
"Yeah. These are for you." Sakura held out the flowers.  
  
"Why thank you." She turned to Mr. Avalon.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Avalon."  
  
"Hello." Mr. Avalon said. "would you like to come to our house for dinner?"  
  
"I would love to." Miss Mackenzie said, fluttering her eyelashes. Mr. Avalon went red.  
  
"Hello Master Li!" Wing said to Li as he emerged from the plane.  
  
"Waz Up?" he asked.  
  
"Um." Wing said. He did not know what 'Waz Up' meant. As Li and Wing left the airport, Li thought he heard a voice that sounded like Sakura's.  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" Wing asked as they got in the car after retrieving Li's luggage.  
  
"Anything that does not require chopsticks." Li said. He was glad to be back in Japan.  
  
"Alright. How does take-out Italian sound?"  
  
"Great." He would have to wolf down his food in order to make it to Sakura's house on time.  
  
Later that evening, Li walked up to Sakura's house. He hoped it was still Sakura's house. He hadn't talked to her at all when he was in Hong Kong, to know if she had moved or not. He opened the gate, and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps inside.  
  
"Yeah what." Tory said, opening the door, a doughnut in his hand.  
  
"Um. Is Sakura here?"  
  
"Uh huh. Just a sec." Tory moved his head and yelled loudly, "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura called from somewhere inside the house. Tory walked away and Sakura soon was in the doorway.  
  
"Hi." Li said. "Remember me?" He smiled at the surprised look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Li!!!!!" she screamed and flung her arms around his neck in a big strangling hug. "You came back!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to be going to school here for another 3 years."  
  
"Wow! This is great! Come on inside! We're having family bonding time."  
  
"Oh gee. Sounds like fun." Li said. Tory was on the phone apologizing over and over and over again for not being able to come over. Mr. Avalon was straining tea over in the kitchen and Miss Mackenzie was washing the dishes?  
  
"Miss Mackenzie! What are you doing here?" Li asked, very surprised.  
  
"I've moved back from Hong Kong. How good it is to see you."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Li said.  
  
"Hey Li. I forgot to tell you." She looked at him excitedly. "Tory's getting married to Eli's sister soon."  
  
"What!!!??? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And you get to be the other Usher."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Me and Madison are the bridesmaids and Julian is the Best man, and Eli is the other Usher." Sakura finished in a rush. Li cringed. He hated Eli, and Eli hated him.  
  
"Sounds. Great." Li said.  
  
"Super! Now come and have some dessert."  
  
"Uh.. Okay." Li was quite bewildered.  
  
"Hello Li. Long time, no see." Mr. Avalon said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Dad, I've just remembered." Sakura said. "That you promised to take me and Tory to the beach this weekend."  
  
"I did? Well, I guess I can arrange that." He turned to Miss Mackenzie.  
  
"Would you like to come to the beach too? I make the best Shiskabob's."  
  
"Well, I like Shiskabob's, so I guess I'll go."  
  
"Dad, Can I invite Madison, Eli and Li? PLEASE?"  
  
"Okay.  
  
"I'm bringing Ruby."  
  
"All right. I'll go shopping tomorrow."  
  
That evening, Eli sensed that Li was there. He went into his room and got out his bizarre outfit.  
  
"Now what mayhem should I cause tonight?" he thought. He brought out his Sun Key.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the Day and the Night. Sun and Darkness, Unleash your might. RELEASE! I command that the sky be full of fiery falling stars. Mu ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"Yum. That pie was delicious." Li said. "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Your very welcome." Mr. Avalon said. He glanced out the window as he brought empty bowls to the sink.  
  
"Holy smoking ham! The sky is falling!" he yelled. Miss Mackenzie looked at Sakura and Li.  
  
"I think we should look into this." She said.  
  
"Right." Sakura and Li agreed. Sakura called Madison over to King Penguin Park. Everyone except Yue was there.  
  
"This is freaking me out! It really is like the sky is falling." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." Li said to her.  
  
"Thanks Li."  
  
"How touching. How VERY touching." Said a voice. Eli stepped out from behind some trees.  
  
"Hello my fairy princess." He said to Madison and kissed her. Sakura and Li stared as Madison giggled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Miss Mackenzie asked.  
  
"I wanted to have a party for Li's coming back."  
  
"That's nice but I don't want to go to any party with you."  
  
"Oh. I'm hurt." Eli swung his staff at Li.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your pointing that thing. You could poke an eye out!" Kero Beros yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Li said, drawing his sword. At least they didn't get into a fight like last time.  
  
"You know what?" Li said, blocking a swing from Eli. "You remind me of what my mom says about my second cousin. She says he's really rude, gullible, and stupid."  
  
"What a coincidence." Eli said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Li. I AM your second cousin."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding!" and Eli kicked Li in the shins.  
  
"Enough of this!" Yue said, flying down beside the two boys.  
  
"Yue!" Li said.  
  
"Hello." Yue said, nodding to Li. Madison ran over.  
  
"Hey Yue. I have an opening in my summer make-over schedule. I can fit you in sometime next week. I noticed you have some major split ends. Split ends tend to make you look un-presentable in some cases."  
  
"No thank you. You leave my split ends alone."  
  
"That sounds familiar." Kero Beros said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Eli. Do you want to come to the beach with Madison, Li, and my dad and Miss Mackenzie this weekend?"  
  
"Well. If Madison's going, I guess I'll go."  
  
"Okay then. Great."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mr. Avalon slammed the trunk of the van and he rounded everyone into the car. Miss Mackenzie sat in the passenger seat. Sakura, Madison, Eli, & Li were crowded into the biggest back seat. And Tory, Ruby, Spinner and Kero sat on the middle seat. Mr. Avalon was too concerned about the food in the trunk to notice two squabbling animals with wings in the car.  
  
"All right. Everyone buckled in?  
  
"Yes." Said 4 voices. Kero and Spinner nodded.  
  
"Tory?" asked Mr. Avalon. "Are you buckled in?"  
  
"Dad! I'm busy at the moment!" Tory said before continuing swapping spit with Ruby.  
  
"Eww..." Said the kids and the animals. They were off. They arrived at the beach within 2 hours.  
  
"Yay!" Kero and Spinner yelled and they ran to play in the tide pools. Mr. Avalon and Miss Mackenzie set up the folding picnic table and lawn chairs. Sakura and Madison changed in the beach restroom stalls. Li and Eli just had to take off their beach shirts. Eli thought about kicking sand into Li's face but thought better of it. And besides, Madison was coming out of the bathroom with Sakura.  
  
"Last one in the water is a rotten Clow Card!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the ocean.  
  
"Hey! You got a head start!" Madison yelled and ran after her. Eli pushed Li down into the sand so Li would have to be the rotten Clow Card.  
  
"No fair!" Li yelled. Once in the water he dunked Eli.  
  
"Anyone up for skinny dipping?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Oooo! Oooo! Me, me!!!" Tory said.  
  
"Nasty!!!!!" yelled the kids. Eli dunked Li and then they started splashing water at each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled, trying to escape from the fury of the waves.  
  
"Sorry." Li said.  
  
"That's okay." Sakura said. Suddenly Madison shrieked.  
  
"Hee hee hee." Eli laughed. He had Madison in a bind.  
  
"No! Don't dunk me!" Madison half laughed, half yelled.  
  
"Madison!" Sakura cried. She lunged for her friend and Li dove for Eli. They were all pulled under the water. Madison shook the water out of her now wet braid.  
  
"You're going to get it Eli." Madison told him.  
  
"What do I get?" asked Eli, hopefully.  
  
"This!" she yelled and splashed a big wave of water onto his face. He didn't notice the starfish in his hair.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura pointed to a weird wet thing floating towards them.  
  
"JELLYFISH!" Li screamed and they all ran out onto the sand.  
  
"Hey!" Tory yelled, somewhere out in the water. "Can you guys get my trunks for me please?"  
  
"It's not a Jellyfish. It's Tory's swimming trunks!" Sakura said to her friends. Eli ran down to the water and fished them out.  
  
"Thanks!" Tory yelled.  
  
"For what?" Eli asked and he ran down the beach with them.  
  
"You little #^%&%^(#$%*&#%(@#%*#@$%*^W$#^@$%&!!!!" Sakura and Madison giggled with laughter as Eli climbed on some rocks and tucked the trunks neatly between two boulders.  
  
After the dinner of Sushi ("Ew! Mine still has its eyeball!"), Miss Mackenzie helped Mr. Avalon set away the table. The kids dragged out their sleeping bags. They were going to sleep on the beach. They were far enough away from the tide. Mr. Avalon and Miss Mackenzie folded down the seats in the van and slept there. Who knows what they did because the windows had fogged up later that night. Tee hee. Tory and Ruby had one side of the beach and had zipped their sleeping bags together. Madison and Eli were cuddling and talking with Sakura and Li as they gazed at the night sky.  
  
"Our lives are messed up." Li said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. I that mattered in my life was family and I guess training. When the Clow Cards had been released I was a nervous wreck."  
  
"So that's why you were so moody." Sakura teased, punching him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so.." He said.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOO!!!!" came voices on the far end of the beach.  
  
"Our lives are even more messed up now that the lovebirds are getting married." Sakura looked down the beach with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"We are?" Eli said.  
  
"You're such a jerk." Madison said.  
  
"You know what I mean." Sakura said. Eli nodded and leaned his chin on Madison's head.  
  
"And just think. Our lives will be even more messed up when we really start Junior High." Madison said.  
  
"And High School." Eli added.  
  
"Well, I for one am pooped out." Kero said. "A day of fun wears you out."  
  
"Kero, everything wears you out. You must be getting old." Sakura  
  
said,  
  
"Hey!" Kero said. Spinner began to laugh, but stopped. He didn't want a black eye. But wait, he already has a black eye. The 4 pre-teens sighed and looked up at the sky once more before finally falling asleep.  
  
In the morning, fog drifted down the sand and awoke all the characters at the beach.  
  
"I'm ready for some grub." Tory said, rubbing his hands together and gazing at the barbeque grill cooking bacon.  
  
"Me too. I'm starving!" Sakura said. Sitting at the picnic table, the kids wolfed down their breakfast and headed to get dressed and their beach stuff all packed together. Mainly everyone was quiet in the car.  
  
"I wonder how our lives really will be?" Sakura thought. She stared out the window and day-dreamed.  
  
It was July 20th and Ruby was a mess. She was pacing the lobby of the church, her lacy gown trailing everywhere.  
  
"Stop! You'll mess it all up!" Madison the fashion consultant warned. She was racing around in her own pale violet dress trying to get everyone ready.  
  
"Baby, your tie is crooked." Madison said to Eli.  
  
"I hate ties." Eli complained.  
  
"Li, you have wrinkles in your jacket. Smooth them out." Madison crouched down a bit and examined Spinel Sun and Kero Beros. They had both drawn in their wings and were forced into jackets with pillows sewn on the back where the rings or flowers would be set. This was going to be the weirdest wedding in the history of all Reedington. Thank goodness Mr. Avalon doesn't recognize anything and neither does Julian really. Mr. Avalon took his place behind the podium, as he agreed to read the vows.  
  
Here's where we'll hit the fast forward button. PUSH! Come down the aisle, blah blah blah. 'We're gathered here today.' yadda yadda yadda. 'Do you take Ruby..' Blah blah. 'Do you take Tory..' Kiss the bride.. PLAY!  
  
"He said kiss, not French." Julian said to his friend as Tory grabbed Ruby. Sakura who had her Star Staff out called to the Flower Card. The Flower Card transformed into a Star Card and showered Mr. And Mrs. Moon- Avalon with Cherry blossoms.  
  
Later at the reception, Tory and Ruby cut the cake and Madison caught it all on camera. She bunched everyone together and set her camera on it's stand. She powered it to take a picture. Madison ran over to where everyone including the animals were standing. The camera flashed and the picture that was worth 2000 words and a 'What the heck?' would soon be placed in a scrapbook. Li had brought his stereo to the reception hall to use for music since they hadn't hired a band. Sakura and Madison picked out the CD's. To the boys disgust, they had choose 'Clow Boys- Batteries not included.' (Note: Clow Boys- Batteries not included is like N'Sync- No Stings Attached.) Madison pressed play.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Mr. Avalon asked Miss Mackenzie.  
  
"Oh!" Miss Mackenzie said and started to giggle like a little girl. After a break of dancing, Ruby announced she was going to throw the bouquet, which was a really pathetic idea as there was only 3 girls. And just as Eli had planned, the bouquet landed at Madison's feet. Tory threw the garter to the ground and Eli and Li football tackle dived for it.  
  
"I win!" Eli yelled. Sakura pressed play on the stereo again and a slow song came on. This is when the story gets really mushy and gross. Madison and Eli danced close together and Li was red the entire time he danced with Sakura. Eli began to think to himself in his brain diary:  
  
(Dear Diary, I think today had to be the best day of my life. I got the garter and Madison got the bouquet. I know we'll definitely get married. As for Sakura and Li.)  
  
Eli looked over at his friends. Li had his arms around Sakura now and the red had somewhat left his face.  
  
(. Well, that's another story.) Eli glanced down at Madison and smiled to himself.  
  
(. I don't know how messed up my life is now. But however messed up it is, I don't think anything weird I do now will make a difference.) Madison leaned her head on Eli's shoulder and he gave her a small hug.  
  
Is this the end? No, it is not. It never is! This is a totally never ending story in the eyes and the minds of all Cardcaptor Fans.  
  
"Just close your eyes, its love indeed and you know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through. This I promise you." 


	3. The Cardcaptor Saga: Part 3

The Cardcaptor Fan Fiction Story That You Would Never Would Have Expected To Be Made Considered All The Events That Happen In It.  
  
By Lillian B. Parker  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
"Now class. Remember that your homework is due on Tuesday." Smiled Ms. Karlsen as the 7th grade class of Reedington Junior High filed out of their 6th hour.  
  
"Man. I hate homework." Sakura Avalon whined to her best friend Madison Taylor.  
  
"Yeah. Me too. I don't know why the teacher wants to pile it on us."  
  
"Hi!" Said another voice joining the complainment conversation.  
  
"Hi Eli." Madison said to her boyfriend.  
  
"Want me to carry your books?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Thanks!" Madison chirped, fluttering her eyelashes at Eli. He blushed. Someone then tapped Sakura on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey." Li Shoran asked his crush, smiling.  
  
"Hey Li! Did Mr. Burns give you lots of homework in Science?"  
  
"Yeah. We all did. But I got most of mine done." Li replied.  
  
"That's cool." The 4 teens were all outside in the bright daylight.  
  
"There's my ride. See you!" Madison called to her friends and ran to a red BMW and got inside.  
  
"Need a ride?" Li hopefully asked Sakura as Wing pulled up minutes later in his beat up Station Wagon.  
  
"Nah, me and Eli are a getting ride home from Tory."  
  
"Have fun." Li called.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura waved to Li as the car drove away.  
  
In the car, Li waved back to Sakura. He then sighed and slouched in the lumpy old back seat.  
  
"Have a good day?" Wing asked.  
  
"Yeah." Li said, stretching his arms around his head.  
  
"I had my first crush when I was your age too." Wing said.  
  
"Wh---" Li started, going very red.  
  
"I know that you like that girl Sakura."  
  
"Don't make fun of me." Li suddenly commanded. Wing chuckled from the driver's seat.  
  
"I won't. You should invite her over for dinner sometime."  
  
"Um. Okay." Li muttered. Wing smiled at him from the rear-view mirror.  
  
* Honk! * went the horn from a small Mazda. Eli and Sakura cringed and scrambled in the car.  
  
"Hi!" Tory said over the wail of his 13-month-old son Ian who was strapped in his car seat.  
  
"Hi." Eli and Sakura replied. Ian let out a shriek and grabbed a handful of Eli' hair as he bent down to set his backpack on the floor.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled. "Stop that!" Ian just drooled on Sakura.  
  
"Yuck." She said, wiping her arm on the seat.  
  
"Ruby wants me to run a couple of errands first." Tory told the kids.  
  
"Great." Eli said. *Rip* "Ow!" Eli yelled as Ian shook his hand now filled with strands of blue hair.  
  
"Hey Tory. Don't forget we have a basketball game tonight. Can you pick us up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I can manage. What time is it again?"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Poopy!" yelled Ian.  
  
Mr. Avalon was staring into the pan he was washing in the sink. He had to do something about all those gray hairs.  
  
"Hi Dad!" Sakura called as she and Eli came into the house. Eli was living with the Avalon's, sleeping in Tory's room. Mr. Avalon took him in like some lost evil reincarnated puppy after the wedding and Eli was kicked out of his house by his so called cousin and his brother in law.  
  
"What are you kids up to tonight?"  
  
"I'm cheering with the cheerleaders of course at the basketball game tonight. Eli is on the team, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, now I do." Mr. Avalon said. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
That night at Reedington Junior High, a heated boys basketball game was in session.  
  
"Let's go team!" Sakura chanted, waving her pom-poms in the air. The squeak of shoes echoed in the gym. Li bounced the ball as he ran to make a shot. All of the sudden, Eli came from behind and stole the ball and made the shot for himself. It was pointless because they were on the same team. The buzzer rang and the game was over. Reedington had won, but in his heart, Li hadn't. Eli was always ruining moments that would have earned him popularity of some kind.  
  
"W-I-N! Reedington wins!" Sakura cheered with the other cheerleaders.  
  
'If only Sakura could be cheering for me.' Li thought as he walked to the locker rooms to change and get his stuff.  
  
"Great job Shoran." Said the coach.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Li muttered.  
  
He trudged outside to wait for Wing, then someone called his name. He turned around to see who it was. It was Sakura.  
  
"Hey Li! Great game." She smiled. She looked very pretty in her cheerleading outfit. Li blushed  
  
"Thanks." He muttered. Wing's car pulled up.  
  
"Well, see you then." He told her.  
  
"Bye!" she called. She watched him walk to the car and get in. Suddenly there was a loud breathing sound behind her. Sakura turned around. Right smack dab there behind her was Mad Cow Mei Lin.  
  
"Uh, heh heh! Hi Mei Lin!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing talking to Li?"  
  
"Um. I was just telling him he played a good game."  
  
"Good. You stay away from him."  
  
"But Mei Lin, I thought you didn't like Li anymore."  
  
"I---" Mei Lin stuttered. She tossed her hair and stalked off home. Sakura's face fell as she watched Mei Lin fade away.  
  
"She still has feelings for him." Sakura turned around. Eli was there with his gym bag. Sakura's heart dropped.  
  
"Tory's here. Let's go." He said. The then left for home.  
  
The next day, which was a Saturday, Kero the guardian beast of the Clow was watching cartoons.  
  
"What are you watching?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Dragonball Z."  
  
"Oh." Sakura said. It was the episode when the Trunks character came from the future.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if people from the future came and visited us?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, I suppose so." Little does Sakura know, that how real Dragonball Z can really be...  
  
2.1 Chapter 2  
  
5 years in the future..  
  
"Honey, can I borrow the Time Card?" Li asked his girlfriend Sakura sweetly.  
  
"Why do you want to borrow the Time Card?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Smiling innocently, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Because I love you dearly." Sakura was still very suspicious.  
  
"Why else?"  
  
"Don't you trust me, sweetheart?" Sakura thought about it for about 3 seconds.  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"Well? Did you get it?" Eli asked. Li shook his head.  
  
"It's a no go." He shrugged at Eli angry glare. "What? I tried didn't I?"  
  
"Well, if we don't go back, the entire world could be destroyed, and at the very least Sakura and Madison won't survive." He rubbed his chin where the beginnings of a goatee were growing. "And we can't have THAT happen."  
  
"Hell no! We wouldn't get any lovin'!" Li grinned goofily. "And what if Mei Lin." Eli shuddered.  
  
"Let's not think about that now." Madison came in, bearing a tray with tea and cookies for the two boys.  
  
"What are you two up to?" she casually asked.  
  
"Nothing dear." Eli stood, pecked her on the cheek and took the tray from her.  
  
"My, my. You are a beautiful woman."  
  
* Smooth * thought Li. Madison glared at Eli.  
  
"You guys are up to something."  
  
* Or not * Li grinned as Eli lost his composure.  
  
"What do you mean, tigress?" Eli asked, offering the plate of cookies to Li.  
  
"Everytime you say I'm beautiful, you either want dinner, more food, a kiss or.."  
  
"We have a guest. Let's not go there now." Eli told Madison. They both blushed.  
  
"Now my lovely girl.." Eli began again. "Do you think you could possibly get, I mean, borrow the Time Card for a day or two?"  
  
* Or a week * thought Li. There was suddenly a loud BOOM from outside that shook the apartment windows. There had been another gathering of too much dark magic and the mass had exploded. Madison flinched.  
  
"Well, what do you want it for?" Eli looked at Li. The east part of the world was in a terrible state right now. Li nodded to Eli. Madison would understand.  
  
"We need to save the world." Eli blurted. Madison blinked several times.  
  
"As in."  
  
"We're going to need the Time Card to go back 5 years so we can get reinforcements so we can end this war." Li explained. The Clow War is why everything is so terrible now. Miss Mackenzie had turned on her beloved Magic students and summoned Clow Reed. It was mayhem day and night with Dark Magic forces surrounding the east. Madison burst into tears and flung herself onto Eli.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA! Don't die!" she sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry darling. I promise I won't die."  
  
"But everyone knows Miss Mackenzie had started her plans to resurrect Clow Reed when Tory and Ruby got married!"  
  
"I know baby, I know. Can you get the card?" Madison sniffed.  
  
"I guess." She then got her jacket and left the apartment.  
  
"SCORE!" Li yelled.  
  
Later that night, Eli and Li were ready to go back to the past. Sakura hadn't been too happy about what Li had kept from her but she agreed to let them use the Time Card.  
  
"Time Card! I command you by the power of my star to transport these two people back 5 years! TIME CARD!" Eli and Li were surrounded in a windstorm and soon their bodies had been transported away.  
  
2.1.1 Back in the past.  
  
"Hi Li! Hi Mei Lin!" Sakura smiled when her two friends walked into homeroom.  
  
"Good morning." Li said. Mei Lin glared daggers at Sakura, who smiled weekly and waved slightly. They sat down and Sakura could still feel Mei Lin glaring at her.  
  
"What's with her?" Madison whispered.  
  
"She's mad she has to sit by Eli when Li is on the other side of him." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"What are you girls whispering?" Eli leaned forward in his seat and cocked an eyebrow. All of the sudden, Mei Lin attacked, hitting him in the face with her backpack.  
  
"Never ask girls what they're talking about you stupid English brat!" Eli tried to hold his glasses to his face. It was rather difficult because they had snapped at the bridge. He whimpered slightly. Madison was going to turn around to see if he was okay, pushing the wrath of Mei Lin when there was a loud bang.  
  
After the eruptive noise had died down along with the flash of light accompanied it, the class looked to the center of the room. Several students which had been in desks that had been pushed against the sides of the wall stood up. Two boys around the age of 19 had appeared. One of them had brown hair with a few blonde streaks, big brown eyes, and rather tan skin. The other had dark blue hair and eyes. A pair of slim, metal framed glasses were perched on his nose. He also had a goatee. All the girls in the class were immediately happy. The homeroom teacher, Mr. Terrance could only blink at the events that just occurred in his room.  
  
"Uh.." He blinked several times. "May I help you?"  
  
2.2 Chapter 3  
  
"Um. Hi!" the blue haired boy waved to the class. "I'm er. Ray and my friend here is Terry."  
  
"I thought I was Ray." Said Terry.  
  
"Too late now." Ray whispered back, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Um. Yeah. We're here to. uh. we need to see Sakura, Li, Eli, and Madison, please." Terry told Mr. Terrance.  
  
"Go ahead." The teacher waved vaguely, still rather confused. Terry grabbed Sakura and his younger counterpart. Ray did the same with Madison and his younger counterpart. The left the room.  
  
Sakura had grown very used to strange things happening in her life, but nothing ever this bizarre.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, wisely waiting until the door to the room closed.  
  
"We told you." Terry said. "We're Ray and Terry. Where are the cards?"  
  
"How--- Nevermind. They're with me." Sakura answered. She was also used to people asking about the cards.  
  
"Good." Ray nodded. "Where are Kero Beros and Yue?" Now Sakura was getting suspicious.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't think they are who they say they are." Li stepped protectively in front of Sakura.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura."  
  
"Whoa!" Terry said to his younger self. "Chill out!"  
  
"Why should I? No one else is supposed to know about the Clow Cards, Kero Beros, or Yue." Li snapped.  
  
"Li, they seem harmless." Sakura said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He immediately went red. Terry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I never did loose that blushing habit." He muttered.  
  
"What--" Sakura began but Ray jumped in.  
  
"All right. We'll tell you why we came here now." He reached inside his jacket and brought out a Star Card.  
  
"But how.." Li started.  
  
"We're not Ray and Terry. We're your older counterparts. Madison yelped.  
  
"Only the boys." Ray told her.  
  
"So." Eli said, walking around Ray. "This is what I'll look like in 5 years?"  
  
"That's right." Ray said.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"But you've forgotten to tell us why you are here." Madison said, interrupting.  
  
"Well, the world in our time is at a terrible state. Miss Mackenzie revived Clow Reed's other half and they are both terrorizing the east." Terry/Li replied.  
  
"Other half? I don't know what you mean!" Sakura stated. Eli and Future Eli looked at each other.  
  
"That's right. You never told them." Future Eli said to Eli. Eli hung his head.  
  
"Clow Reed." Li said quietly. "His other half is in you." Everyone stared at the Eli's.  
  
"Is it true?" Madison asked Eli. He nodded. There was a silence in the hall. Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"What do we do now?" Li asked as kids filed into the hall.  
  
"Is there a car we can use?" Ray/Eli asked.  
  
"At our house there is." Sakura said, pointing to her and Eli.  
  
"Great. We'll excuse you four from class. We'll explain the rest on the way to the house."  
  
At the front office, the attendance lady gave Eli, Eli, Li, Li, Sakura, and Madison suspicious glares.  
  
Once outside, Future Li began to explain more.  
  
"The war is called the Clow War. Clow Reed is using lots of magic and bombing places."  
  
"What about Miss Mackenzie?" Madison asked.  
  
"She's contributing some of her magic so Clow Reed is stronger." Future Eli said.  
  
"Ooooh." Replied the four kids.  
  
"Anyways, all evil persons have a weakness. We know Miss Mackenzie's but we need to find Clow Reed's." They were at Sakura's house now.  
  
"Good. Dad is still at work." Sakura said. She used her house key and ran to get the old car keys.  
  
"None of us know how to drive though." Sakura said, handing the keys to future Eli.  
  
"You want a bet?" he sneered and unlocked the car. The young teens piled in the back and Future Li sat in the passenger seat. Future Eli shoved the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life.  
  
"Yee haw!" he yelled and floored it. The car flew out of the driveway and down the street.  
  
"I thought you said you could drive!" Sakura yelled from the back.  
  
"But he never said how well!" Future Li replied.  
  
"I am SO cool." Eli muttered. He'd have to have a talk with himself. He was very interested in how his life turns out.  
  
Swinging into an empty parking space at 'Buy Some Food Mart', Future Eli and Li lead themselves and the girls to the baking aisle.  
  
"Bingo!" Future Li yelled. He grabbed a bag of Fluffy Jumbo Marshmallows.  
  
"Marshmallows?" Li said. All the kids developed sweat drops. "You came all the way from the future just to get marshmallows?"  
  
"Well, yah! In our time Miss Mackenzie banned them all." Future Eli began piling their cart to the rim with marshmallows.  
  
"But.. Why?" Madison asked.  
  
"Miss Mackenzie hates marshmallows. She also has a fear of getting lost." Future Eli explained.  
  
"So we're going to use the Maze Card to trap Miss Mackenzie and bombard her with marshmallows."  
  
"But she has that bell thing." Sakura replied.  
  
"Ah! That's where you're wrong!" Future Li exclaimed. "Without Clow Reed's other half in the bell, its useless."  
  
"So all you have to do now is find out Clow Reed's weakness?" Li asked himself.  
  
"Right." Future Li said. Everyone turned to stare at Eli and Future Eli.  
  
"What? Why is everyone looking as us?" they cried.  
  
Up at the register, Future Eli paid for the marshmallows with his VISA card. Then everyone headed back to Sakura's house, not realizing someone had heard and seen everything that had gone on in the store.  
  
5 years later at that time.  
  
Ding Dong! The doorbell rang at Madison and Eli's apartment.  
  
"Hi Madison." Ruby Moon Avalon said.  
  
"Hi Ruby.:  
  
"Hi Aunt Madison!" little 6 year old Ian said, running to give Madison a hug. He wrapped his small arms around her legs. Madison smiled down at the little boy. She wasn't his aunt, yet. But she didn't mind.  
  
"Is Eli here?" Ruby asked.  
  
"No. He has um.. Some businesses to attend to."  
  
"Oh." Ruby sighed. She laid a soft hand on her oldest daughter Emily's head.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Madison asked, looking concerned. "Come in." Ruby stepped inside. Once in, she set her other daughter Miranda on the floor.  
  
"Kids, go watch TV." Ruby told her kids.  
  
"Yay!" Ian said. He turned to Emily. "Aunt Madison and Uncle Eli have HBO and other channels with bad words."  
  
"Ooooo." Emily said. Ian picked up Miranda and they headed to the TV room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Madison asked once she and Ruby had settled themselves at the kitchen table. Ruby hung her head.  
  
"Tory has to go." She said.  
  
"Go where?" Madison asked. Ruby took a big breath.  
  
"The military wants engineers to see what they can do with this war. Tory had to go into war."  
  
"Oh Ruby! I'm so sorry!" Madison reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"I came to tell Eli and see if he was going to go, too."  
  
"No. But he's doing his own part to help out."  
  
"Thanks." Ruby said to Madison. She smiled a little.  
  
"No problem." Madison smiled back warmly.  
  
"Kids! Let's go!" Ruby called. The miniature Tory and 2 mini Ruby's came running.  
  
"Bye!" Madison called. She shut the door and leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes and began to wonder, when she was bounced back into reality as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Maddie! How ARE you?" 114 pounds of flesh and a 36C bust made it's way into the apartment.  
  
"Mei Lin!" Madison said.  
  
"I saw your sister-in-law and your nieces and nephew leaving." Mei Lin said.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you and Eli had gotten married?" Madison quickly hid her hands behind her back so Mei Lin wouldn't get on the subject of why she had no rings.  
  
"So, how's life treatin' yah?" Mei Lin asked, picking at her just manicured nails.  
  
"Pretty good. The store is doing well." Madison was referring to the small clothing store she owned. "How's the modeling?"  
  
"Oh its so super!" Mei Lin gushed. "All the popularity. It's the greatest."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Madison said.  
  
"It really is! And Zachie--"  
  
"Zachie?" interrupted Madison.  
  
"Yeah. Zachary. We're going STEADY." Sweat drop.  
  
"You are?" Madison asked aghast.  
  
"Tch. You must never read People magazine." Mei Lin said. "Where's the hubby?"  
  
"He's out at the moment." Madison quickly replied.  
  
"Oh." Mei Lin walked back over to the door. "You take care of yourself Ducky." Mei Lin opened the door and shut it after her. Madison sat down on the couch and cried.  
  
The next day at school, Ray and Terry followed Sakura to her classes. She said they were college students reviewing the school for a project to all her teachers. Future Li and Eli just sat smiling in desks.  
  
When lunch time came, Mei Lin rushed over and slammed her tray down in front of Sakura.  
  
"Spill it Avalon! I know what you're up to." She snapped.  
  
"What do you mean Mei Lin?" Future Li asked her. Future Eli hit him in the arm.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean LI." Future Li gulped.  
  
"How---did you find out?" Sakura asked. Mei Lin smirked.  
  
"I faked sick and got out of class and followed you guys. It wasn't easy to miss that speeding junker car."  
  
"Please don't say anything Mei Lin." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"All right. I won't. Only because I'm nice." Future Eli gave a cough that sounded like 'Whatever'.  
  
"Remember Avalon. I'm on to you." Mei Lin said before stalking off to the popular kids table.  
  
2.3  
  
2.4 Chapter 5  
  
It had been just about a week. Future Li and Eli still hadn't discovered Clow Reed's Weakness. It wasn't bad cooking. It wasn't any kind of food or drink. The future boys had also bought some Wine, since it was Miss Mackenzie's favorite beverage. They imagined it would come in handy when they were back in their own time.  
  
"Well. We better be off. We have the wine and the marshmallows. There's not much else to do." Future Eli told Sakura and her friends.  
  
"But you still don't know Clow Reed's weakness yet." Madison pointed out. Future Eli ruffled her hair.  
  
"We'll think of something." He smiled. Madison smiled back.  
  
"See you guys!" Future Li said. Future Eli brought out his Sun Staff and tapped the Star Time Card.  
  
"Time Card! Take us back!" He said. "11 years." He added under his breath. The future boys were swept up and taken back.  
  
Minutes later they had landed in the far future. They had landed in the middle of a street and immediately were almost run over by a car. Future Li and Eli jumped to safety on the sidewalk. The part of the city they were in was a smokey gray. No one looked happy.  
  
"Tell me again why we're here." Future Li asked Future Eli.  
  
"No time to explain. Do you still have my book?" Li reached inside his coat and brought out a blue book that looked very similar to the Clow Book. Eli took the book and they set off down the street.  
  
"Aha!" Eli said. He pointed to a phone booth and they went inside. Eli propped open the phone directory. He scanned down the pages.  
  
"You got a pen?" he asked Li. Li handed him a pen. Eli scribbled down an address on his hand and they left the booth.  
  
"This is boring." Li whined. Eli ignored him and kept on walking, checking the house numbers. Finally they stopped in front of a white ranch house. There was a red van in the driveway and a little boy with glasses was playing in the front yard.  
  
"You stay here." Eli told Li. So Li awkwardly stood on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi!" the little boy said to Eli has he walked up to the door.  
  
"Hi." Eli replied. He knocked on the door and a man with blue hair and glasses opened the door. Eli showed the man the book and he was invited inside.  
  
"Hi! What's your name?" asked the little boy to Li, holding a yellow ball in his arms.  
  
"Li."  
  
"Hi!" the little boy smiled and held up the ball. "Want to play with me?"  
  
"Uh.." Li said. He looked up and down the streets. There were other little kids playing.  
  
"They don't like me." Said the kid, seeing where Li was looking.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. They call me a freak."  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"I know. I don't care though."  
  
"Do you have any friends?" Li questioned, beginning to feel sorry for the boy.  
  
"Yes. But she's 2 years older than I am. She's my youngest cousin."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Son?" called the man from the doorway. Eli was standing behind him. "Come in here."  
  
"Coming dad!" called the boy. He turned to Li. "Bye!" he dropped his ball in the yard and raced inside. A couple of kids whizzed by on their bikes. Li shoved his hands inside his pockets and shuffled his feet. Eli came out of the house. He walked to where Li was and was carefully holding his book.  
  
"Ready to go?" Eli asked.  
  
"Ready when you are." Eli held out his hand. Li stared at it for a moment. Then he reached out and took it. They shook hands.  
  
"Let's save the world." Eli said. Li grinned.  
  
Madison was in the middle of making dinner when there was a loud bang from the living room. Madison dropped the frying pan and ran to see what it was.  
  
"Hi Honey. I'm home." Eli said, his arms open. Madison shrieked and ran into them, sobbing and crying. He patted her hair soothingly. Madison lifted her tear streaked face and looked at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back." She said. "Do you have what you need?" Eli smiled down at her.  
  
"You bet I do."  
  
"Ahem." Madison and Eli looked to their left where they saw Li.  
  
"Uh. I'll be headed home now." He said. He picked up 5 bags filled with Marshmallows and left the apartment.  
  
"Madison." Eli started. He took her by her shoulders. "I want you to listen very carefully." Madison nodded and stared at him with her large blue violet eyes.  
  
"We need to end this war as fast as we can. I know I just got back, but I need to go the battlefield."  
  
"I understand." Madison took a breath. "Ruby came over while you were gone. Tory and Julian are fighting." She told him.  
  
"I have to go too, you know"  
  
"But---"  
  
"No buts." Eli told Madison. "Do everything I tell you, okay?" Madison choked down a sob and nodded.  
  
"That's my girl." He said. He kissed her lightly on the head. He picked up the remaining bags of marshmallows and a case of wine. He smiled gently at his girlfriend before he shut the door after him.  
  
The doorbell rang at Ruby and Tory's house. The sound of a TV could be heard through the door.  
  
"Hello?" Emily Moon-Avalon asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Emily. Is your mom here?" Eli asked.  
  
"Uncle Eli!" Emily said. Soon Ian and Miranda had joined Emily in the doorway and were hugging him.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?" Ian asked, looking towards the bags set on the doorstep.  
  
"Er, no."  
  
"Awwwww." The kids said. Ruby came to the door.  
  
"Oh Eli." She said. Ruby looked very tired. Eli felt a pang of guilt. Ruby was left to care for 3 kids and herself, filled with worry if Tory was going to live through this war.  
  
"Ruby. I've no time to talk. Just take this book, okay?" He gave her the blue book. Ruby looked down at it.  
  
"If Madison comes to the house and tells you I sent her, give her this." Eli looked at Ruby with pleading eyes. "Please Ruby." She nodded.  
  
"I have to go now." He said.  
  
"You have to leave already Uncle Eli?" whined Emily.  
  
"I'll come to visit soon."  
  
"Wheres you goin'?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He's going to kick some Clow butt." Ian said.  
  
"Ian! How many times have I told you not to walk around the house repeating everything your father says?" Ruby scolded.  
  
"I lost count after 25." Ian confessed. Eli laughed. He then headed to the deserted field where he and Li were going to meet up at.  
  
Mr. Terada paced up and down the lines of the fighters he was bossing around for this war. They were on the edge of a deserted field. Dried grass blew in the slight breeze. Sandbags were piled up along their edge of the field. Everyone in his troop was equipped with guns and other artillery. Mr. Terada chewed his lip. Clow Reed was expecting them. He didn't know when Clow Reed was going to appear and launch attacks on them.  
  
"Men! Get into your positions! Be ready for anything!" he yelled. The men ran to the sandbags and hunched down behind them.  
  
"Guns at the ready!" There were clicks from the rifles and there was an impatience in the air.  
  
"Shoot only on my command!" Mr. Terada planted his feet firmly in the ground.  
  
As soon as Li came in the door of his and Sakura's apartment, his girlfriend and Kero Beros dragged him out again.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you glad I'm back?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. We've been waiting for you to get back forever." Sakura said. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I can't wait until this war is over." Sakura added. She had the Sakura Clow book tucked under her arm and her star staff already revealed.  
  
"You sure are ready." Li commented.  
  
"You are too. Plenty of marshmallows."  
  
"Ooooooooo. I hope we have leftovers." Kero Beros said. They were outside of the apartment. On the horizon they could see the yellow field where the awaited and ending battle of the Clow War was to take place. When they were about there, they met up with Eli.  
  
"Hi." Eli quickly said to Sakura. "You have all the cards?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura said. "Which ones will we need?" They were at the other end of the field now, opposite Mr. Terada's troop.  
  
"We need the maze, and--" Suddenly, Miss Mackenzie and Clow Reed had materialized into the middle of the field. Eli and Li stood up. Li motioned to Sakura to give him the Maze Card. Silently they stalked towards Miss Mackenzie.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Oh look. A welcoming party." Clow Reed sarcastically said to Miss Mackenzie.  
  
"They think they can actually defeat us with guns?" Miss Mackenzie laughed. Clow Reed joined in. They seemed to be having a jolly time until green whips suddenly surrounded Miss Mackenzie.  
  
"What the." Clow Reed began. It was too late. The maze card had already taken shape and Miss Mackenzie was trapped.  
  
"Help!" She yelled, banging on the wall of the Maze. Eli laughed at her, perched on top of one of the walls.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me!" Eli laughed some more. "Too bad you took Clow Reed's other half out of the bell. It's no use to you now." Miss Mackenzie fumed.  
  
"You won't get away with this." She snarled.  
  
"With what? You have nothing." Eli smirked at her. He then tossed her a bottle of wine. She caught it.  
  
"In case you get thirsty trying to find your way out." He then jumped off the wall. He ran with the Jump Card over to Li who was hastily opening bags of marshmallows.  
  
"We just have to wait until she drinks the wine and then we'll bombard her with them." Eli told Li. They used the Jump card to jump up onto one of the maze walls again so they could see.  
  
Sakura smiled as she saw Miss Mackenzie successfully trapped in the Maze. 'How mad Miss Mackenzie must be. I hope this works.' She thought. Then suddenly the Sakura Clow Book was whipped out of her hands.  
  
"Clow Reed!" she gasped, turning around.  
  
"Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Clow Reed said. "I have the Star Cards now! There is no way you can ever defeat me! I am invincible!" He then laughed to the heavens. Clow Reed threw the book up in the air and the remaining cards in the book flew through the air.  
  
"Wood! Fire! Thunder! Shot! Arrow! Fight! Power! Wind!" Clow Reed cried. The cards he called burst from the cards and awaited his order.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled. "No! You can't do that! I'm their Master!"  
  
"I still some come control over them, so there!" Clow Reed taunted like a little kid. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"It's true Sakura." Kero Beros told her. There was a yell of triumph as Li and Eli began throwing Marshmallows at a tipsy Miss Mackenzie.  
  
"No! No! Not the Sugar! Back you evil fluffy sugar fiends!" the drunken Miss Mackenzie cried, covering her head with her arms. Eli and Li kept throwing them at her. Miss Mackenzie began to run, desperately trying to find her way out and also get away from the Marshmallows. Being as drunk as she was, she began to run the way she just came which was from a dead end. Down and down the marshmallows fell. Miss Mackenzie screamed Bloody Murder and strangely, she began to fade away.  
  
"What's happening?" Li asked Eli.  
  
"She's almost done for! She can't stand being lost and she hates the marshmallows!" Eli grabbed the last bag of the marshmallows and chucked them at Miss Mackenzie. With one last desperate scream, she disappeared. All that was left was a small pile of gold dust. Li looked at Eli.  
  
"One down, one to go." They jumped down from the maze, only to have Li approached by the Fight Card and Eli, the Wood and Shot.  
  
"What's going on?" Eli asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on." Said a voice. "I have the power over the Clow Cards now."  
  
"Well, Miss Mackenzie is gone. We defeated her." Li said to Clow Reed, cautiously backing away from the Fight, which was glaring at him.  
  
"I'll manage." Clow Reed sneered. "Get them." He ordered. The Wood Card bound up Eli and the Shot Card struck him in the face. Li was given a sharp right hook and an upper cut by the Fight Card. Clow Reed called back the Maze card and went back to the Thunder, Wind, and Fire Cards. Sakura and Kero Beros were being attacked by the Arrow Card and the Power Card pushed them around like ping pong balls.  
  
"Firey, surround the field with flames. Windy, keep the victims from escaping. And Thunder, attack those measly people behind those sandbags." The Cards scattered. Clow Reed stood back and laughed.  
  
Outside Mei Lin and Zachary's house, there were loud bangs. Mei Lin rushed to the window.  
  
"Oh my God." She said. Flames surrounded the field near the house and she could make out the forms of her childhood friends.  
  
"What is it?" Zachary asked.  
  
"It's the battle. It's started." Mei Lin went white.  
  
"It sure has." Zachary stared out the window.  
  
"I'm going out there." Mei Lin said. She ran to the door.  
  
"Wait! Mei Lin!" Zachary called after her. Mei Lin paused.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." She blew him and kiss and she raced out the door.  
  
Also at Madison's apartment, she turned on the TV to get her mind off things and munched on her sandwich.  
  
"Well folks." Said the TV news anchor. "This either is the beginning of the end, or the end of the world." They showed a picture of the battlefield. It was now in flames. Madison dropped her sandwich and stared at the screen. Eli was being attacked by what looked like the Shot Card. Then it showed Thunder running loose.  
  
"What are these things?" the anchor said. Madison didn't bother to turn off the TV. She had to get to Eli. She didn't care how risky it was, she was going to the battlefield.  
  
2.5  
  
2.6 Chapter 7  
  
The Thunder Card charged at Mr. Terada's team. Mr. Terada had to gather his senses together.  
  
"Fire! Fire! Fire!" He yelled.  
  
Tory hoisted his gun on his shoulder, sweat running down his face. His sister and her boyfriend were out there. He knew exactly what was going on. Julian, beside him, did too. Tory pulled the trigger on command. He clicked the rifle again and pulled the trigger. Repeatedly he did this. The bullets seemed to bounce off the animal. It kept running at them and barking and howling.  
  
"Starr! What the hell do you think you're doing? Shoot that thing!" Mr. Terada yelled at Julian. Julian had a very terrified tired look on his face. His body was motionless.  
  
"Shoot it! Shoot it!" Mr. Terada kept commanding. Tory and other men stood up to get better aim at Thunder. Tory aimed and fired at the Thunder card. It went though this time and a blood spot appeared on the electric yellow wolf. Julian was standing now, too.  
  
"Shoot it! It's in your range!" Mr. Terada yelled. "Starr! Shoot it!" He yelled.  
  
"I-----" Julian said. His fingers were slipping on the rifle. "I can't." he said.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't?" barked Mr. Terada, spit flying from his mouth.  
  
"I--- can't--- do it." Julian slowly said. The gun dropped from his hands. Thunder ran at Julian.  
  
"Julian, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tory yelled. There was a loud bang and Tory threw his gun to the ground. He caught the falling Julian, barely being able to see through the flash of light. Julian was covered in blood. It was dripping all down his front.  
  
"Julian!" Tory cried out. Wings sprouted from Julian's bloody back and fanned out. Tory did his best to cling to his best friend.  
  
"Tory?" said Julian, but in a very different voice.  
  
"Julian?" Tory asked. Julian slowly shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm Yue." He said.  
  
"Where's Julian?"  
  
"He's gone." Julian/Yue said. "He only seems alive because I am in him."  
  
"No." Tory whispered. "No." Tory let go of Yue. "NOOOOO!" He yelled.  
  
Mei Lin had reached the battlefield. She saw the Fight Card, the Power Card, and the Windy Card. 'The flames surrounding the field must be from the Firey Card.' Mei Lin thought. Her mind raced on what she could do to help. Even though she had no magical powers, neither did some of the guys shooting at the Thunder Card. She scanned the row of men. One of them was bleeding and another seemed to be having an emotional breakdown. Crying and screaming and beating the ground with his fist saying 'It's not fair! Give him back!' Mei Lin turned her eyes back to the battle, but didn't have enough time to take in all what was going on. All she saw was a great big animal rushing towards her. There was a loud eruption and there was no more Mei Lin.  
  
Madison bit her fist to keep from screaming. She just saw her old classmate blown up by the Thunder Card. What if the Thunder Card went for her? She wished the animal would just go back to the men with the guns. Too late. The Thunder Card saw her. Madison's eyes grew wide. Her eyes were locked with the Thunders. All Thunder did was mainly blink and then trotted off. She took a breath. She wanted to get to Eli, but she was blocked off by the fire. Madison walked closer and closer to the fire, trying to see better. The Shot Card aimed another attack at Eli.  
  
"Eli! NOOOOOOOO! Leave him alone!" She cried. Not thinking she ran straight through the fire. As soon as she passed, the fire had gone out. The Firey Card just stared at her like the Thunder had and went over to Clow Reed who was treating this like Saturday Night Live (his favorite TV show ever since he was brought out of the bell). He chortled and acted as if this was the best day of his life. Did he care Mei Lin was dead? No. Did he know Madison was on the field? No. Did he know the fire was out? No.  
  
"Madison! What are you doing here?" Eli yelled, during the pause when the Shot Card gathered aim. Madison opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Maddie!" Eli called. He winced in pain. "Run to the house!"  
  
"Why?" She called back.  
  
"Run to the house! Run, and don't look back!" The Shot Card aimed straight at him. Madison turned around and ran, trying to block out all the noise.  
  
Halfway to the apartment, she stopped. She had pushed her way through several crowds of people talking about the battle and watching it. She leaned against a building and caught her breath.  
  
"I have to get the house." She told herself. "Only 5 more blocks until I reach the apartment." Madison stood up straighter. Eli had always been specific. If he wanted her to go to the Apartment, he would have said, 'Run to the Apartment'. But he said house.  
  
'What house?' she wondered. Then she looked up. She was standing near the outside of a big house. It was Eli's old house, now occupied by Tory and Ruby. Slowly she walked to the door and knocked.  
  
Ruby opened the door. Madison thought she looked terrible. Ruby's eyes grew wide when she saw Madison.  
  
"Madison! You look awful!"  
  
"Eli." Madison said. "He said to come to the house."  
  
"Of course. Wait there." Ruby told Madison. Ruby ran to get something and came back with a blue and silver book.  
  
"Eli knew you were going to be at the battlefield. He wanted me to give you this. He didn't have enough time to explain everything he needed to."  
  
"But.."  
  
"He had to leave right away, right?" Ruby asked. Madison nodded.  
  
"That's why he gave this to me to give you. It'll explain everything." Madison took the book.  
  
"Thank you." She said. Ruby smiled and shut the door. Madison then hurried to the apartment.  
  
At the Apartment, Madison sat down on the floor in front of the TV. She had turned it off. She looked at the book she had set in front of her. It looked very much like the old Clow Book. Madison reached down and touched the lock. It clicked open. Madison turned the cover and a blinding light issued from the book. It was very bright and she had to shield her eyes. When the light had died down, there was a little boy standing in front of Madison. He had glasses and light gray blue hair.  
  
"Eli?" Madison whispered.  
  
"No." said the boy. "I'm Elijah! Who are you?" Madison supposed that this must be a 6 year old Eli. 'Eli must be short for Elijah.' She thought.  
  
"Madison. Madison Taylor." Elijah's face broke into a smile.  
  
"I know who you are!" he happily said.  
  
"That's nice, but."  
  
"You have to find the bell." Elijah interrupted. "That's what I was told to say to whoever opened the book and let me out."  
  
"The bell? You mean Miss Mackenzie's bell?"  
  
"Mmm hmmm."  
  
"That's at the battlefield!" Madison said.  
  
"I know that." Elijah said.  
  
"I have to get it." Madison said. She stood up and went to the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Elijah pouted and ran after her.  
  
"I don't think you should come. It might be too dangerous for you."  
  
"Is not." Elijah pushed past Madison and out of the apartment. Back down the street to the field, it was getting dark outside and more people were gathered. Madison made sure she didn't loose Elijah in the crowds.  
  
Eli had a bleeding lip and several cuts on his face. The Wood Card still had him bound. Sakura was tired of being bullied and was trying to beat out the Power Card. Li fought back as much as he could against the Fight Card. Thunder had stopped bleeding some, but Tory was so enraged that he kept on shooting at it and aimed at the same spot.  
  
"ELI!!!!!!!!!" Called a voice. Madison was running back onto the field. A small boy was running along side her. Eli weakly smiled and was struck again.  
  
'Bell. Where's the bell?' wondered Madison. Her eyes scanned the ground for a glimpse of gold and purple. She thought she saw it put it was just a gleam from one of the rifles. A small hand slipped into hers. She knew she should have left Elijah at Ruby's house. It was too late now. Li was kicked in the stomach by the Fight Card. Elijah tugged at Madison's hand. She looked down at him. 'Those eyes.' She thought. 'Those eyes are just like mine!'  
  
"I'm scared, Mommy." He said. Mommy. Elijah was her son. 'This frightened little child is mine.' Madison's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why are you crying, Mommy" Elijah asked. "Are you scared, too?"  
  
"I think we all are." She told him. She squeezed his hand. And there it was, about 20 feet in front of her, the bell.  
  
"You stay here." She told Elijah. She took a breath and ran out onto the field. She was almost there. Elijah screamed. Madison turned around and saw the Thunder Card running towards him. Eli yelled. He was struck hard in the chest.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Madison screamed. Miraculously, the men stopped firing, Fight stopped fighting, Windy stopped blowing, Wood let go of Eli, Power stopped pushing, Arrow and Shot stopped aiming, Thunder stopped running and Clow Reed stopped laughing.  
  
"Madison." He whispered. Madison reached down and picked up the bell. Sakura, Kero Beros, Eli, Li, & Elijah ran over to her. She was later joined by Julian/Yue and Tory.  
  
"You're an evil person Clow Reed." Madison said.  
  
"Look at what you did." Sakura joined in.  
  
"You meany!" piped up Elijah.  
  
"Madison." Clow Reed repeated, coming nearer. They could see his face was getting red. Li gasped.  
  
"Madison! You're his weakness!" Li said. Eli spluttered. That's why he and Madison were destined to be, because Eli had part of Clow Reed in him.  
  
"How do we defeat him then?" Sakura asked. Li took hold of the bell. Eli followed suit.  
  
"We'll treat him like a Clow Card." Yue spoke up. He also reached for the bell. Tory and Sakura did too. Lastly, a little hand reached up too. Elijah smiled at his mother.  
  
"Clow Reed! We command you to return to a form where you shall stay during this time of magic!" Sakura said. They all raised the bell high in the air.  
  
"CLOW!!!!!!!" Sakura and Li yelled. Clow Reed gave Madison a soft 'Help me' look and then was sucked back into the bell. The Star Cards were swept back into their cards and they floated over to Sakura.  
  
"Arrow. Shot. Wood. Power. Windy. Firey. Fight. Thunder." Sakura said. She then gasped as she stared at the Thunder Card. The picture of the Thunder now had a red spot on it; right above it's left front leg. Sakura glared at her brother.  
  
"Oops." Tory said. "Heh heh."  
  
"Daddy." Elijah said to Eli, tugging on his sleeve. "You have to give this to Mommy, remember?" Elijah held up a sparkly diamond ring. Everyone stared at the little boy.  
  
"I'll explain later." Eli spoke up and took the ring. He got down on one knee and took Madison's hand.  
  
"Madison, will you marry me?" he asked. Madison looked at Elijah who was smiling at her.  
  
"Of course." She told Eli. She then kissed him. Everyone else clapped and Elijah gave his younger parents hugs. It was the perfect ending, except for the fact that Zachary had suddenly ran over to them.  
  
"Where's Mei Lin?" he frantically asked.  
  
"Mei Lin's dead." Madison said. Zachary burst into tears and ran off again.  
  
"Mei Lin's dead?" questioned Li.  
  
"Yah. Let's get ice cream." Eli said.  
  
"I like ice cream." Said Elijah. They all laughed.  
  
It was Christmas and snow was lightly falling outside a newly bought white ranch house with a new red van in front. A decorated Christmas tree could be seen from outside. A party was going on. Ruby and Tory were sipping eggnog and their kids were arguing about presents.  
  
"I want the board game!" Ian said.  
  
"No, I do!" Emily whined.  
  
"Puzzle!" cried Miranda. Yue and Zachary sat on a couch, thinking about how ugly the sweaters Ruby made for them and everybody else were.  
  
"You know." Li was telling his fiancée, "It's a shame we couldn't have gone back and brought our younger selves to the party." He was telling Sakura, meaning his and Eli's trip to the past.  
  
"It's also a shame that you had to bring our son back." Madison told Eli.  
  
"Don't worry, darling. Only 7 more months." He winked. Madison blushed. She then walked over to the coffee table and picked up her camera and her camera stand.  
  
"All right everyone. Group picture!" She called. Everyone hurried to be by the camera. Zachary even smiled. He hadn't been the same since Mei Lin died. Press cameras were all over his yard, wanting to know his opinion. He told himself everyday not to fall for models or actresses. The camera flashed. Madison looked at her husband.  
  
"I have an idea." She said.  
  
In the past.  
  
"I wonder how we're doing." Li said. He was at Sakura's house with Madison and they were watching TV. It was a week after Christmas and they were watching 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' for the umpteenth time. Eli came in the room and handed out hot chocolate.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder how the war is going to end up." Sakura wondered.  
  
"It has to end good, with all the marshmallows they bought." Madison told Sakura.  
  
"I guess you're right." BOOM. There was a flash of light.  
  
"Eli!" Madison said.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Future Eli said.  
  
"Why did you come to visit?" Eli asked himself.  
  
"I was told to bring something to you." He held out a glossy photo. It showed Julian/Yue, Tory, Ruby, 3 kids, future Madison, future Eli, future Li, future Sakura, and Zachary.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked. They didn't answer, but the looks on their faces told him the answer.  
  
THE END 


	4. The Cardcaptor Saga: Part 4

Naughty Cardcaptor Sequel to the Sequel to the Sequel!  
  
1 A Day in the life of the Avalon's  
  
2  
  
2.1 By Madison Taylor  
  
2.1.1  
  
2.1.2 Chapter 1  
  
It was a sunny crisp winter day. Sakura Avalon stretched and yawned wide. She had had another of her strange dreams. This one she didn't know what it meant. Nothing much made sense to her. Sakura was a Cardcaptor. So was her friend Li Shoran, and her brother in law Eli. Eli was an evil Cardcaptor, and also was a reincarnated being of Clow Reed, maker of the Clow Cards. Now with all the Clow Cards turned into Star Cards and the word that the future would be cleared up of dark magic, everything had been going quite well for Sakura. She slipped into her slippers and trotted downstairs in her blue nightie.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" Eli said, sitting at the table.  
  
"Eeek! I forgot you lived here!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yes." Eli said half sarcastic. "It's very easy to forget Eli, the great reincarnation of Clow Reed lives in your very own house."  
  
"I just meant that you are always locked up in Tory's, I mean, your room. You only come out for meals and school." Sakura fished out the milk out of the crowded refrigerator. "What do you do in there anyways?" Eli blushed.  
  
(Dear Diary,  
  
I guess I am becoming used to living here with Sakura. Yet, my heart pines for Madison, my one and only true love of my life. Her hair, her wonderful eyes, the way she writes her name on her assignments in homeroom. The way she talks on the phone. The way she does everything. Too bad I am far from my dear tigress. Ah…. Perhaps I could persuade Sakura to invite Madison to sleepover. Tee hee hee……. I would like that a LOT!!!!! Hee hee hee hee *coughPlayBoycough*)  
  
"Eli. I asked you a question." Sakura said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Stay out of my business." Eli snapped.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Sakura said and began to eat her cereal. Then a horrible singing came from the furthest room up the stairs.  
  
"…. You rock my world, you know did. And everything I'm gonna give…."  
  
"What was THAT?" Sakura asked Eli. The singing stopped and a new tune took its place. This time, a female singer.  
  
"….. I'm a SLAAAAAAAAAVE, for YOU! I can not hold it, I can not control it. I'm a SLAAAAAAAAAAVE for YOU! I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it!"  
  
"Oh no. They're at it again." Eli said, referring to Mister Avalon and his playmate.  
  
"Yuck." Sakura grimaced.  
  
"Hey." Eli said, casually changing the subject. "I think if we get your dad and you know who away from the house for a night, we could have a party." Sakura frowned as the groans continued upstairs.  
  
"But we would get in trouble."  
  
"We would ASK silly." Eli said and rummaged in the kitchen drawers for earplugs.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said. "Quick, give me the earplugs." She said and stuffed them in her ears. The noise gradually died down. The two kids ate their cereal in silence as thumps were heard from the room.  
  
At school, Sakura and Madison walked into homeroom. They were glad that Mr. Terrance got fired and Mr. Terada got the job. Mr. Terrance was clueless about adjectives and verbs and so on.  
  
"Hey. You want to come and sleep over?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"Friday." Eli said, coming up behind them.  
  
"I want to come to!" Li said, rushing up. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sure!" The bell rang.  
  
"Class! Class! Have a seat." Mr. Terada called. Everyone scrambled to their desks. After explaining what they were going to do that day, he began to pass back papers while every one read a story in their literature book and answered the questions about the story. Mr. Terada set Sakura's last quiz on her desk.  
  
"A B…" she said sadly. She turned around to talk to Li.  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"I got a B."  
  
"I got a B+" Madison said.  
  
"I got a B+ too." Said Chelsea.  
  
"Guess what I got!" said Zachary.  
  
"What?" said Nicki.  
  
"A B."  
  
"Me too. I wonder why we all got B's." said Nicki.  
  
"What did you get Rita?" Sakura asked.  
  
"An A+++" she said and held up the paper.  
  
"Whoa! You must be super smart!" Madison said. Mr. Terada came back down their row and paused by Rita's desk.  
  
"Rita, I'll want to see you after class." He said. He walked away.  
  
"Maybe he wants you to move to an 8th grade English homeroom class." Madison said. Rita blushed.  
  
"No. He wouldn't want to do that. I like this class." She went back to her reading. Mr. Terada asked questions to the class about the story. Then they were given time to talk.  
  
"So yah. Eli thinks we should have a party on Friday." Sakura was saying. "Madison and Li are coming. You guys want to come?" she asked Chelsea, Nicki, and Rita.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Chelsea said. "Can Zachary come too?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said.  
  
"Did you know that parties originated in ancient Rome? Whenever the Romans wanted to make sacrifices to the gods, they all gathered together and ate and talked and had fun and then they went to the temples…."  
  
"Shut up, Zachary." Chelsea said.  
  
"Am I invited?" asked Mei Lin, butting in their conversation.  
  
"Um. You might not like the party. Like, we're going to be watching some movies that WE like."  
  
"Well. I'm coming." Said Mei Lin and stalked off. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I can help make this party cool." Madison told her friend.  
  
"I might be late though." Said Rita. "I had…. Plans."  
  
"Oh, that's okay!" said Sakura. The bell rang.  
  
"See you all later!" Sakura said and hurried off to her next class. Rita walked up to Mr. Terada's desk.  
  
"So…. Are you able to come to dinner on Friday?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Rita said, blushing.  
  
"I will pick you up at 7:00. Is that fine?"  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Mr. Terada walked around his desk, grabbed Rita and frenched her before letting her go to class. Mr. Terada smiled.  
  
"Buh bye!" he called waving.  
  
2.1.2.1  
  
2.1.2.2  
  
2.1.2.3 Chapter 2  
  
That afternoon, Madison and Li went over to Sakura's house to plan the party.  
  
"I think we should have pretty decorations." Sakura said and wrote that down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Nah. If we put up decorations, it might be too much to clean up. And there's going to be 9 people at the party." Li pointed out.  
  
"You're right." Sakura said and crossed out 'Pretty decorations'.  
  
"I think I can rent some movies." Madison spoke up.  
  
"Food!" cried Kero. "Don't forget food!"  
  
"We won't Kero." Sakura reassured the bear.  
  
"Yum!!!!!! I can almost taste that pudding now!" he went into a pudding fantasy.  
  
"Where's Eli?" Madison suddenly asked.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe in his room." Sakura shrugged. Madison stood up.  
  
"Oh this party is going to be so much FUN!" she said. She left to go to Eli's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Eli called.  
  
"It's me!" Madison called. There was a scuffle from inside and Eli called, "Come in!" Madison opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Eli!!!" Madison screamed before the door slammed shut.  
  
Mr. Avalon hummed merrily as he washed the dishes. Miss Mackenzie walked in.  
  
"Hello my snuggly wuggly smoochie poochie booger bear schweetie pie honey dumplin'." She said.  
  
"Hi." Mr. Avalon said.  
  
"Guess what?" Just then, Sakura and her friend Li walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy? Can me and Eli have a party this Friday?"  
  
"Well. I don't know. Me and Miss Mackenzie were going to go to dinner…"  
  
"Please?" she gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh all right. But NO beer."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura ran up to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Come on! Let's make invitations!" she grabbed Li's hand and they raced off.  
  
"You were saying?" Mr. Avalon asked, wiping his hands with a towel.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I can tell you later." She kissed him and went outside to water the flowers.  
  
The next day at school, Sakura handed out the invitations to the invited guests.  
  
"This will be so cool!" Chelsea said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what I'll wear?" Nikki thought.  
  
"I'll help you, Nikki!" Said Madison.  
  
"Settle down back there." Mr. Terada said. They all quieted down.  
  
"I think we should have an eating contest." Mei Lin whispered.  
  
"Kero would like that." Sakura whispered to Madison. Madison nodded and continued talking with Nikki about what clothes she should wear to the party.  
  
"I will be able to make it." Rita was telling Sakura, but I told you I'm going to be late."  
  
"We'll save some pizza for you."  
  
"That reminds me." Eli said. "How are we going to pay for all this stuff?"  
  
"Uh………"  
  
"Um……"  
  
"Ahhhh…."  
  
"Hmmmm…."  
  
"Er…… *shrugs shoulders*  
  
"I'll pay!" Madison said.  
  
"What a pal!" Sakura said, hugging Madison.  
  
"Simmer down, kids." Mr. Terada said.  
  
"Do you know what the expression 'Simmer down.' Means?" asked Zachary.  
  
"Can it." Mei Lin snapped.  
  
2.1.2.3.1 Chapter 3  
  
Friday came. Sakura bustled around her house, making sure they had everything ready. Then… the WORSE came.  
  
"Hi Squirt."  
  
"Tory?" Sakura said. Tory was sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers, a bowl of food, and a mug of coffee.  
  
"Wha… What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad wants me to supervise your party."  
  
"But… But then it'll be no fun that way!!!!"  
  
"Believe me Sakura, I know what happens when boys and girls get together to have dinner and watch movies." He said.  
  
"Well, just because that happened to YOU doesn't mean that will happen with US."  
  
"Hmmm. You're right. Now where did I put the coaster for my mug?" He raised his hand and tapped Sakura's head with his mug.  
  
"Arrrrrrrgh! You meanie!" Sakura yelled. She calmed herself.  
  
"Well, besides, I have to go to work in the morning, so that's another reason why I shouldn't stay here for the party."  
  
"So you'll leave?"  
  
"After Dad and….. the other person leave."  
  
"Yay!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Isn't it so nice that Rita's teacher is giving her after school tutoring lessons?" asked Rita's mom to her husband.  
  
"Yes. And it is very nice of him to treat her to dinner for her good efforts." Said Rita's dad.  
  
"Mom!!!!! Dad!!!!!!" Rita whined, turning away from the window. Her parents went back to their own dinner.  
  
"So your teacher will drop you off at Sakura's house?" asked her dad.  
  
"Yes. I'm staying the night." She held up her duffel bag.  
  
"It's so nice you have nice friends." Said Rita's mom. A red shiny car pulled up in the driveway.  
  
"He's here!" Rita said and ran to the door. "Bye!"  
  
"But we want to say 'hello' to him, dear!" said Rita's mom, getting up form the table. But Rita had already slammed the door and ran to Mr. Terada's car and slammed the car door.  
  
"Gee, Rita. A bit anxious are we?" he asked. He drove her to a very Very VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY fancy restaurant.  
  
"Reservation for Terada." Mr. Terada said to the guy behind the podium thing. The man looked at his notebook and checked off Mr. Terada's name.  
  
"Right this way, sir." Said a waitress. She led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Your daughter is very pretty." The waitress said to Mr. Terada. Mr. Terada fumed.  
  
"She's not my daughter. She's my GIRLFRIEND!" he said. The waitress hurried away. A waiter came back with water for them.  
  
"I'll give you a minute to decide." He said.  
  
"What would you like?" Mr. Terada asked Rita.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Neither do I. Let's ditch this loony bin and go back to my place."  
  
"But… I have to be at Sakura's!" Rita said.  
  
"I'll take you there… After we're done at my house." He said. They left the restaurant.  
  
"Okay. Now you three behave yourselves." Mr. Avalon said to Eli, Sakura, and Tory.  
  
"All right. We will." Eli and Sakura said innocently.  
  
"The emergency phone numbers are on the refrigerator and there are extra batteries for flashlights if the power goes out in the kitchen." Miss Mackenzie said.  
  
"All right." Eli and Sakura said again. They left.  
  
"Bye." Sakura said to Tory.  
  
"Darn. I was hoping to get myself some pizza." He said. He left the back way.  
  
"YAY!!!" Sakura said. Soon, Madison arrived.  
  
"I brought 75 dollars. I hope that's enough." Madison said.  
  
"I think so…" Sakura said. "Now we just have to wait for everyone else to get here so we can get the party started. Zachary arrived and then Mei Lin did. She had brought lots of cakes and other snacks.  
  
"I also brought Jurassic Park 3." She bragged. Chelsea and Nikki arrived next.  
  
"Thanks for helping me pick out clothes!" Nikki said to Madison.  
  
"it was nothing. I live to help people and fashion." She said.  
  
"Should we order the pizza, Sakura?" Eli asked.  
  
"Li isn't here yet. Let's wait." Eli frowned. 'Darn. I was hoping she wouldn't notice Li wasn't here.'  
  
Li hurried to Sakura's house. He was late. He wanted to look presentable and cool. He stopped and opened his backpack. He brought out a small teddy bear.  
  
"I hope no one notices my teddy bear. I can't sleep without it." He said to himself. He stuffed the bear back in his backpack and hurried on to Sakura's house. He was so worried that someone would laugh at him for bringing his teddy bear, he didn't notice the shiny red car in front of Sakura's house with its windows that were fogging up. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Li!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"We're going to order pizza. You're just in time." Li sat down on the couch with Zachary.  
  
"I think he'll look nice with red nail polish." Chelsea was whispering, looking at Li.  
  
"It will match with Zachary's red lipstick." Nikki added. They giggled. Sakura ordered the pizza's. The doorbell rang and Eli got it. Rita came in looking very flustered.  
  
"Wow. Cool car. Is that your dad's car?" Eli said. Boys have a thing with cars.  
  
"No." Rita said.  
  
"It kind of reminded me of Mr. Terada's car." Zachary said. "Did you know that Model T Ford's were the best model Ford cars? Next to that was the Model A ford."  
  
"What should we do first?" Sakura asked. "While we wait for the pizza." No one said anything.  
  
"I want to eat." Whined Eli.  
  
"I want to watch my movie." Whined Mei Lin.  
  
"I changed my mind. I don't want to eat right now." Eli said, looking at Madison.  
  
"We want to make the boys look pretty." Chelsea said.  
  
"WHAT?" Zachary and Li said.  
  
"No. I will not get myself beautified." Li said. There was a soft knock on the back door. Sakura went to go see who it was.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Am I late for the party? Kero Beros informed me of it." Sakura stared at the Teddy Bear in his hand.  
  
"Nooo…. You can go upstairs. I'll bring you guys some pizza."  
  
"Thank you." Yue said and flew up to Sakura's window. When Sakura closed the door. Li and Zachary were being chased around the living by Nikki and Chelsea who had their make-up bags swinging off of their arms.  
  
"Come back here!" They yelled.  
  
"Leave us alone!" They screamed back. Sakura snuck upstairs to see Kero and Yue.  
  
"So uh…. Did you bring those… things?" Kero was heard asking.  
  
"What things. I brought the girlie mags like you told me to."  
  
"That's what I mean, doofus."  
  
"Who're you calling doofus, stuffed animal?"  
  
"That's not your line!" Kero yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back downstairs. Nikki and Chelsea tired of chasing Li and Zachary so they decided to help Sakura set up the snacks. Soon, the doorbell rang.  
  
"The pizza's here!" Sakura called. Everyone gathered at the table so they could eat. Sakura ran to open the door.  
  
"Hi! Here's your pizza!"  
  
"RUBY?"  
  
"SAKURA?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Working. You owe me $20.63" Sakura gave Ruby some of Madison's $75 dollars and gave them to her. Ruby gave her the change and the pizza's.  
  
"Thanks! Have a great day!" Ruby skipped off to the pink pizza delivery car. Sakura set two boxes on the table. The boys all lunged for one and started to wolf down the cheese, sauce, and dough. Sakura went back upstairs to give Yue and Kero their pizza.  
  
"Oh! I get that one!" Kero said.  
  
"Do not." Yue protested. Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
"Quick! Hide the magazines!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"Uh.. Under the bed! Hurry!" Kero came to the door.  
  
"Hi! Thanks! Bye!" Kero took the pizza and then slammed the door back in Sakura's face.  
  
After the movie, Mei Lin insisted they watch Jurassic Park 3, everyone was stuffed full of popcorn, pizza, cake, pop, candy, and chips.  
  
"It's late. And I'm tired. We should head off to sleep." Sakura said. Everyone agreed it was late and got out their sleeping bags. But no one agreed to go to sleep. Hee hee. The girls got dressed in the master bedroom, because Kero and Yue were in her room. The boys got dressed in Eli's room. Then everyone flew downstairs and hopped into their sleeping bags. Sakura had a teddy bear stuffed in her bag. So did Madison. They were friendship bears. Nikki had a stuffed dragon and Chelsea had a stuffed monkey, the one Zachary got for her at that carnival. Rita had a stuffed bunny. Mei Lin said that her stuffed kitty was better than all of the other girls. The girls ignored her. Li felt a little bit better when he saw that all the girls had stuffed animals. But then, they were girls. They decided to play truth or dare. Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Avalon and Miss Mackenzie came home, finding the house clean and the kids asleep.  
  
"Aw…." They said, seeing everyone conked out. Zachary was hugging a stuffed turtle (okay. I was running out of ideas!) and Eli was hugging a stuffed puppy dog.  
  
The following Monday, everyone who had been at the party agreed that they should have another party sometime. Madison said she would ask her mom if they could have the party at her house next time. And the kids didn't have to worry about paying for the pizza or dumb things like that. Madison saw Li when they were going to lunch. They said hello to each other and continued walking. Madison stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Li asked.  
  
"Do you think Sakura's dad and Miss Mackenzie will notice that two Trojans are missing from the box?" she asked. Li freaked out.  
  
"I sure hope not." He said. They laughed nervously and went to have lunch with the rest of their friends.  
  
2.1.3 THE END!  
  
P.S. There MIGHT be a 5th part of the Cardcaptor Saga! Stay tuned! 


End file.
